Uma Historia de Amor
by Katarinne Jesica Potter
Summary: O que aconteceria se a serie Big Time Rush não tivesse existido ate hoje?
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo um:

POV:Juliet Maslow

Olá, eu sou a Juliet Marshall Maslow, tenho 19 anos, morava em New Yorke me mudei para Califórnia L.A estou no apartamento do meu irmão, James David Maslow e com seu cachorro Fox e estou na faculdade de direito.

-O que ta acontecendo?-perguntei quando vi meu irmão com as mãos na cabeça sentado na mesa da cozinha

-Nada.-falou ele sorrindo como se nada tivesse acontecido

-Eu te conheço, sei que tem algo.

Ele suspira e me olha com um olhar como se estivesse encurralado e fala.

-Fui demitido e tenho um monte de contas para pagar, e to desesperado.

-Se você quer dinheiro, eu vi um anúncio na faculdade e precisa de modelo de uma nova marca de cuecas.

Ele me olha como se eu tivesse sido possuida e começa a rir, depois que se recupera do seu ataque de risos ele fala:

-É uma brincadeira? Fala que é.

-Não é, tem o anúncio no site de faculdade.

-Que faculdade é essa?

-Uma faculdade normal James, vai querer o emprego ou não?

Ele levantou e ficou me encarado, depois de um tempo ele me olhou e disse "Sim".

-Mais só por que preciso de dinheiro!

No dia seguinte fui para a faculdade e depois da aula James iria me buscar para ele fazer os testes, depois de um dia na escola James me buscou e fomos para os testes, ele tava nervoso o caminho todo. Chegando no local da entrevista a fotografa se surpriendeu com a beleza do James.

-Acho que encontei o meu modelo.-falou a fotografa

POV:James Maslow

Quando a fotografa me chamou e fiquei super nervoso, o que eu tenho na cabeça? Isso que da seguir os concelhos da minha irmã.

-James Maslow, né?

-Sim.

-Meu nome e Anne, bonita aquela garota que tava com você, qual e o nome dela?

-Juliet.

-É sua namorada?

-O que? não e a minha irmã.

-Sua irmã? Me desculpe e que vocês ficam muitos juntos.

-Eu e minha irmã samos muitos ligados.

-Percebi, agora você poderia botar a cueca skinberg para começamos com a entrevista.

-Ok.-Me levantei e fui até o vestiário, botei a cueca e pensei "Agora tem que ir James"

Duas semanas depois...

Estava passeando com o Fox quando o meu celular tocou:

-Alou?

-E o James Maslow?

-Sim, quem fala?

-Karen a empresária das series de televisão da nickelodeon e vi a sua campanha de cuecas skinberg.

-Nickelodeon?

-Isso um canal de televisão.

-Ha, e você quer?

-Gostaria que você participasse dos testes para a nova série.

-Isso é incrível, mais sou jornalista e tenho que pensar antes.

-Tudo bem, me liga quando você decidir.

Cheguei em casa e a Juliet ainda não tinha chegado, pensei em ligar para o Carlos:

-Oi James!

-Hey Carlos, tenho que te contar uma coisa.

-Fale meu amigo.

-Uma empresária de um programa de televisão me ligou e pediu para eu fazer uns testes para a nova série.

-Sério? Não brinca! E você aceitou, se você recusou essa chance eu te mato!

-Eu não recusei mais também não aceitei.

-O que você tem na cabeça James! Você vai agora fazer esses testes, nem que eu tenho que te arrastar!

-Nossa que medo.

-Não to brincando James, liga para essa empresária e aceita essa proposta. Duvido você achar outra oportunidade como essa.

-Ta eu ligo para ela!

-Esse é meu garoto!

To com o Carlos para fazer os testes e ele me ameaçou se eu não fosse, depois de duas horas me chamaram e o Carlos foi junto, foi engraçado pensaram que o Carlos ia fazer o teste também e puxaram ele para outra sala.

-Como foi?-perguntei pro Carlos quando entramos no carro

-O que?

-Ha entrevista.

-Eu que sei, nem sei por que chamaram. E você?

-Vou saber daqui a cinco dias.

Cheguei em casa e minha irmã tava sentada no sofá lendo, quando me viu voltou a ler:

-Não quer saber onde eu estava?

-Não me interessa.

-Que amor pelo seu irmão.

-Você quer que eu faça o que?

-Pelo menos mostre interesse pelo seu irmão.

-Onde você tava meu irmãozinho lindo!

-Também não exagera, enfim, fui com o Carlos fazer testes para uma nova série de televisão.

-Sério? que série?

-"Big Time Rush" da Nickelodeon.

-Meu irmão quer ser ator? Que legal!-Ela levanta e pula encima de mim e quase caio no chão.

-Agora você fala comigo!

-Eu também te amo!

POV:Kendall Schmidt

-Kendall você consegui o papel.-falou a minha empresária Katherine

-Novidade.-falei voltando a mecher no meu tablet

-Você nem se anima?

-Quer que eu pule de felicidade?

-Não, mas... esquece.

-E bom mesmo, não te pago para mandar na minha vida.

Quando foi a noite fui numa festa em Hollywood, dentro de todas garotas na festa uma me chamou a atenção e ela estava acompanhada com os amigos. Depois de algum tempo seus amigos se afastaram e me aproximei dela:

-Oi!

Ela virou e começou a sorrir.

-Oi!

-Nunca te vi aqui.

-É por que eu sou de New York, baby!

Começei a ri.

-Você é muito bonita!

-Obrigada! Você também!

Me aproximei da garota na minha frente e quando nossos lábios se tocaram o meu celular tocou, ela se assustou e foi embora. Mais que merda!

Aqui estou eu, nos estudios para gravar o primeiro episódio, e são cinco e meia da manhã e to com dor de cabeça. Ser famoso e legal mais as vezes é um saco.

-Seu café.

-Obrigado Katherine, e pega um remédio pra dor de cabeça.

-Sim senhor.

-Ta de ressaca Kendall?

Olhei na direção da voz, era o Logan Henderson, o meu melhor amigo.

-Não enche Logan.

-Falei para não ir nessa festa.

-Não sabia que eu tinha outro pai, e como você conseguiu o papel?

-Do mesmo jeito que você conseguiu.

-Claro, como não pensei nisso. Mais não foi uma perda de tempo ir naquela festa.

Depois de gravarmos cinco episódios eu tava saindo do estúdio quando vi a mesma garota da festa ela tava com o James Maslow, uns dos caras que faz a série comigo:

-Ei Logan!

-Fala.

-Qual é o nome daquela garota?

-Ha do lado do James? E a Juliet, irmã dele.

-Irmã? Ontem ela tava na festa.

-Entendi, você a levou para cama e esqueceu o seu nome!

-O que? Eu nem cheguei a beija-la!

-Ela te deu um fora!

-Não Logan!

-Então?

-Íamos nos beijar mais ai o meu celular tocou e ela foi embora.

-Ha agora ta tudo explicado, se eu fosse você deixaria a irmã do James Maslow em paz.

-Por que?

-Porque ela não é pro seu bico.

-Você sempre fala isso Logan, e nunca me impede.

-Mais acho que ela é diferente, e não fique com raiva de mim mas você é meio metido.

-Metido? Não sou metido!

-Kendall, você sabe que é.

-Não sou Logan.

Entrei dentro do meu carro e pensei:"Ela vai ser minha!"


	2. Chapter 2

POV:Juliet Maslow

Meu irmão deixou o jornalismo, bom ainda não, mais ele é muito bom como ator. To nos estúdios da Nick esperando o James fazer não sei o que, e vi o mesmo cara que tava na festa eu tava bêbada mais me lembro dele. Ele me viu, sorriu e veio na minha direção:

-Oi...

-Juliet.

-Juliet, não sabia que trabalha aqui.

-Não trabalho, meu irmão trabalha.

-Seu irmão e o James Maslow, não é?

-Sim, como você...?

-Vocês tem os mesmos olhos.

-Você prestou atenção nos olhos do meu irmão?

-Nos dele não, mais nos seus sim!

-Você tava na festa naquele dia?

-Sim.

-Eu não lembro muito bem mais se eu disse alguma coisa não leve a mau, eu tava bêbada.

-Você não disse nada vergonhoso, não pra mim.

-Então eu não tava bêbada o suficiente, me desculpe mais qual é seu nome?

-Você não sabe? Sou o Kendall Schmidt.

-Ha claro, você é ator famoso.

-Sim.

-Meu irmão ta vindo, foi legal te conhecer Kendall!

Como não reconheci ele, esse cara vive aparecendo em tudo que é lugar, so espero que o meu eu bêbada não tenha feito nada de errado. Ele é bonito mais é super metido e deixou a fama subir a cabeça e o pior de tudo ele faz a nova série com meu irmão.

-Você é amiga do Kendall agora?-falou James

-Não, quero distancia dele.

-So por que ele e famoso.

-E metido.

-Também não gosto dele mais é um ótimo ator.

-Bora parar de falar do Kendall?

-Sim senhora!

-Mais como o Carlos conseguiu o papel?

-Nem eu sei.

-Eu vi o ensaio, ele é bom.

-Tenho que concordar.

No dia seguinte passei na faculdade para pegar umas coisas e vi o meu amigo Jorge:

-Oi Juliet!

-Oi Jorge, você ja vai embora?

-Sim, quer carona?

-Claro!

POV:Kendall Schmidt

-Ta virando paranóia!

-Não enche Logan!

-Você é maluco, nunca fez isso com outras garotas.

-Mais ela é diferente.

-Em que sentido?

-Em tudo!

-Que fofo ta apaixonado!

-Não, imagine que é um tipo de desafio.

-Sei...

Olhei para frente e vi ela saindo da faculdade, sai do carro e fui em direção a ela e suas coisas caiu no chão:

-Me desculpa!

-Sem problemas!

Ela olha para cima e fica vermelha. E de repente, chega um cara com uma cara preocupada:

-Você ta bem Juliet?

-Sim."Quem é esse cara? Será que é o namorado dela?"

-Não sabia que você tinha namorado?

-O que? Ele é meu amigo.

-Ha me desculpa, tenho que ir.

Sai na direção do carro e bati a porta e vi o Logan morrendo de rir.

-Levou um fora?-falou ele chorando de tanto rir

-Não levei!

-Então?

-Combinamos de sair mais tarde!

-E por que você saiu quase correndo?

-Não é da sua conta!

-Nossa morde!

Voltamos pro estúdio, por que fui mentir? tenho que achar um jeito de sair com ela! Fui ate o camarim do James e ele não estava, vi o seu celular e o peguei:

-Ta fazendo o que?-Falou o Carlos

-Nada!-escondi o celular no meu bolso

-Você entrou no camarim errado.

-Percebi.-sai e fui ate meu camarim, procurei o telefone da Juliet e resolvi ligar.

-Alô

-Juliet?

-Sim, quem ta falando?

-E o Kendall.

-Como você conseguiu meu telefone?

-Esqueceu que trabalho com seu irmão?

-O que você quer?

-E que eu queria chamar você pra sair.

-Quantas horas?

-As oito e meia.

-Ok.

-Posso passar lá para te buscar?

-Claro.

POV:Juliet Maslow

Tava me arrumando quando o James chegou:

-Nossa, para onde você vai?

-Não te interessa!

-Também te amo!

A campainha toca, e James sai para atender e fui atras dele. E o Kendall tava do lado de fora.

-O que você ta fazendo aqui?

-Eu vou sair com ele!

-O que? Com ele não!

-Não sabia que você era meu pai!

-Mais sou seu irmão!

-Mais vou do mesmo jeito!-falei empurrando o James e bati a porta

Sai puxando o Kendall até o carro.

-Me desculpe por isso.

-Não, tudo bem!

-Pra onde a gente vai?

-A gente vai para uma balada em Hollywood.

Chegando lá havia um monte de paparazzi na entrada.

-Coloca isso!-falou o Kendall me dando a sua jaqueta

Coloquei a jaqueta e saiamos do carro, ele tentou esconder o meu rosto até entramos na balada.

-É assim toda vez que você sai?

-Quase sempre, mais normalmente não escondo as garotas com quem saio.

-E por que me escondeu?

-Achei que você não queria que soubesse que era você.

-Obrigada, mas não precisava.

-Então você queria que me visse com você?

-Talvez.

-Você quer beber alguma coisa?

Aceitei a bebida do Kendall e fomos dançar.

POV:Kendall Schmidt

Estavamos dançando, quando percebi o quanto a Juliet é linda.

-Você é linda!-falei me aproximado da boca dela.

-Não é a primeira vez que me diz isso!

Acabei com o espaço entre os nossos lábios e nos beijamos.

Ela retribuio o beijo, e derepente percebi que ela não era só um desafio, e que o Logan tinha razão eu tava apaixonado.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo três

POV:Juliet Maslow

Acordei de manhã num lugar que não conhecia, um quarto totalmente diferente do meu, estava tentando me lembrar do que aconteceu mais só consigo lembrar do beijo. Tava num quarto branco, com uma decoração masculina. Virei pro lado e vi o Kendall deitado do meu lado:

-Bom-dia meu amor!

-Bom-dia!-falei vermelha-O que aconteceu?

-Você não se lembra?

-Me lembro do nosso beijo, mas não do resto.

-Você tava bêbada?

-Provavelmente.

-Isso não significou nada pra você?

-Estou confusa, aconteceu tudo muito rápido.

-Você gosta de mim?

-Talvez.

Meu celular toca e quando vou ver é o James.

-ONDE VOCÊ ESTA!

-Não importa!

-CLARO QUE IMPORTA! VOCÊ TA COM O KENDALL? VOU TE MATAR!

-Calma James!

-Eu to calmo!

-Não se preocupe to indo para casa.

-VEM AGORA!

-To indo pai!

-Ha ha!

Desligo o telefone e o Kendall me olha sério.

-Quer que eu te leve para casa?

-Por favor!

Kendall me leva para casa e quando chego o James estava me esperando, e sua cara ficou pior ainda, o carro para e ele veio em nosso direção.

-Juliet vai pra dentro!

POV:James Maslow

-Quais são as suas intensões com a minha irmã?

-As melhores possiveis.

-Se você pensar em machucar a minha irmã, se considere morto!

-Não se preocupe.

-Conheço o seu histórico com garotas e espero que não aconteça o mesmo com a minha irmã.

-É diferente com ela, estou apaixonado por ela.

-Melhor mesmo.

Voltei para dentro e a Juliet se trancou no quarto, é melhor deixar ela sozinha.

POV:Juliet Maslow

Resolvi ligar para a Bridgit e contei tudo o que aconteceu entre eu e o Kendall:

-Mais você acha que ele esta realmente apaixonado por você?

-Não sei, ele foi super legal comigo.

-E você, sente o que em relação ha ele?

-Talvez eu esteja apaixonada por ele.

-Mais você tem que saber se ele sente o mesmo.

-Tem razão.

-Fala com ele, tenho que desligar depois você me fala.

-Ok amiga, beijos!

-Beijos!

Ela tem razão tenho que falar com o Kendall.

POV:Kendall Schmidt

Depois que deixei a Juliet em casa e o irmão dela me ameaçar, voltei para minha casa e o Logan tava lá, tenho que mudar a fechadura da minha casa:

-Onde você estava? E porquê não atende o celular?

-Me desculpa mamãe!

-Para de gracinha, e como foi a noite?

-Foi legal.

-Me fala o que aconteceu, sou seu melhor amigo!

Contei tudo que aconteceu ontem anoite pro Logan.

-Eu tava certo! Você ta apaixonado!

-Nossa que animação, mais o pior de tudo não sei o que ela sente.

-Fale com ela hoje, agente vai pro estúdio.

-E se ela não tiver lá?

-Liga!

-Ta Logan, e tenho que trocar a fechadura da minha porta.

-Ninguém mandou deixar a chave comigo.

-Isso foi quando viajei, e não acredito que fez uma copia!

-Você tem sorte que foi eu que fiz a copia e não um estranho!

-Um estranho seria melhor que você!

-Magoou!

Depois de duas horas de reunião fomos liberados, não vi a Juliet então decidi ligar para ela depois, meu telefone tocou e era o meu empresário.

POV:Juliet Maslow

O James foi naquela reunião e resolvi ir até ele, chegando lá vi o Kendall falando no telefone, tenho que falar com ele, esperei ele terminar de falar no celular e fui na sua direção:

-Kendall!

-Juliet! Tudo bem?

-Tudo, o meu irmão não te bateu?

-Se ele tivesse me batido, taria tudo roxo.

-Verdade, eu pensei sobre tudo que aconteceu.

-É?

-Mais preciso saber de você.

-Quer saber se estou apaixonado?

-Isso.

-Sim estou apaixonado, mais você não vai acreditar.

-Por que não acreditaria?

-Por que sou o Kendall Schmidt.

-Você pode ter mudado.

-Acredita nisso?

-Sinceramente, não!

-Você precisa que eu fasa o que?

-Prove que mudou, ai quem sabe acredito em você.

-Mas me responde uma coisa.

-O que?

-Você ta apaixonada por mim?

-Sinceramente, sim!


	4. Chapter 4

POV:Kendall Schmidt

Ela ta apaixonada por mim! Mais ainda tenho que mudar para ela acreditar, mais ela ta apaixonada!

-Juliet vamos embora!-falou James

-Ja to indo! Thal Kendall!

-Thal Juliet!

Ela foi embora mais ainda fiquei estático no lugar, ela esta apaixonada por mim!

-Ai!

-Saiu do trase?-perguntou Logan

-Precisava me bater?

-Ela te mudou mesmo, se fosse o antigo Kendall ele taria me xingando agora mesmo!

-Ela disse que é apaixonada por mim!

-Sério? Que fofo!

-Não enche, mais ela quer que eu mude.

-Mudar? É fácil e só parar de ser metido, mimado, egoísta e prepotente.

-Prepotente?

-Sim você é prepotente!

POV:James Maslow

-Você ta namorando o Kendall?

-Sim e não.

-Como?

-Se a pergunta é se eu quero namorar com ele é:sim, mas ele tem que mudar antes.

-Mudar o que?

-O jeito dele, sempre que esta comigo é um fofo, mas depois vira o Kendall de sempre.

-Você acha que ele mudaria?

-Acho.

-Se você começar a namorar ele não vou te impedir, mas também não vou apoiar o relacionamento de vocês e se ele te magoar ele morre!

-Obrigada por me proteger!

-É o meu trabalho!

POV:Kendall Schmidt

Quando deu mais tarde o Logan foi numa festa do século e fiquei em casa, mais perdi o meu roteiro e passei no estúdio para pegar uma copia. Meu celular tocou, ja ta me irritando!

-Que foi Logan?

-Pega uma copia do roteiro pra mim também!

-Ainda ta sóbrio?

-Ainda meu amigo! Pega uma copia!

Ele desligou, ja sei quem vai levar ele para casa:eu! Quando fui quarda o meu celular alguém esbarrou em mim e derrubou o meu IPhone no chão:

-Me desculpa!

-Juliet?

-Kendall? Eu acho que quebrei o seu IPhone.

-Sem problemas só quebrou a tela ainda da para usar.

-Você ta mudando!

-Por que acha isso?

-O antigo Kendall teria gritado comigo.

-E o antigo Kendall teria feito isso?

E a beijei, ela retribuiu e levou as suas mãos para o meu cabelo e levei as minhas mãos para a sua cintura a puxando para mais perto. Só nos separamos quando precisávamos de ar:

-Acho que o antigo Kendall não teria feito isso com a mesma garota!

-Estou mudando Juliet, por você!

-Eu te amo!

-Eu também!

E voltamos a nos beijar.

POV:Juliet Maslow

Eu amava o Kendall e ele também, ficamos nos beijando ate o seu celular tocar, odeio IPhones, e ele teve que buscar o Logan bêbado numa festa. Peguei a copia do roteiro pro James, cheguei em casa e o meu irmão ficou me olhando:

-O que foi?

-Demora um ano para pegar uma copia?

-Não tava achando!

-Sei, porque tava muito ocupada beijando o Kendall.

-James!

-Pegou minha copia?

-Aqui!

-Obrigado!

-Eu não tava beijando o Kendall!

-Você não me engana, sei que ele não foi para festa e que iria pegar uma copia.

-Deixa o Kendall em paz.

-Mais eu deixo!

-Imagine se não deixassem.

POV:Kendall Schmidt

-Onde você quebrou o seu celular?

-Ele caiu no chão.

-Cara você quebrou a tela de um IPhone 5? O que você tem na cabeça?

-Você não tava bêbado?

-Eu to mais ainda to um pouco sóbrio, e pegou a minha copia?

-Peguei, e como foi a festa?

-Não sei, acho que ta chegando a aminesia, e quando vai pedir a Juliet em namoro?

-Não é da sua conta!

-Voltou a ser grosso, cade a Juliet?

-Não to sendo grosso!

-Não imagina!

-Eu não, e você ta bêbado e vai esquecer tudo mesmo.

-Tem razão, ja tamos chegando?

-Ainda não bela adormecida.

-Vai pro inferno!

-E depois o grosso sou eu!

No dia seguinte fui para o trabalho e o meu celular tocou(de novo) e era a Juliet:

-Oi meu amor!

-Oi meu anjo!

-Eu te amo!

-Eu também!

-O que você ta fazendo?

-To no trabalho, e você?

-Na faculdade, depois vou passar no estúdio.

-Ok, tenho que desligar!

-Beijos meu amor!

-Bejos!

POV:James Maslow

-Que Inferno!-falei jogando um caderno na porta bem na hora que o Carlos entrou

-Calma James!

-Calma? E não to calmo!-peguei o caderno de novo e joguei la fora

-Vai quebrar o estúdio.

-Que se dane!

-Por que esse estrez todo?

-Você não sabe? A Juliet ta namorando o Kendall!

-Sério? Por que sou o último a saber das coisas?

-Não enche Carlos!

-Você não pode proibir ela.

-Eu sei, mais também não vou apoiar! Seria melhor se você namorasse ela.

-Eu?

-Não minha vó e claro que é você!

-Não vai dar James.

-Podia bater nele.

-Não to a fim, bate você nele.

-Bater em quem?-Juliet apareceu na porta

-Não é da sua conta!-falei

-Se não fosse da minha conta, não taria perguntando!

-Não quero que você namore com o Kendall!

-Mais você não manda na minha vida!

-Mais eu sou seu irmão!

-MAIS NÃO É MEU PAI!-ela bate a porta

POV:Juliet Maslow

Por que meu irmão não pode aceitar o Kendall? Se ele o conhecesse de verdade veria que o Kendall não é tudo isso que falam dele. Eu tava correndo e esbarrei em alguém,quando olhei para cima era o Kendall, comecei a chorar e ele me abraçou preocupado:

-O que aconteceu?

Balancei a cabeça e escondi meu rosto no seu peito.

-Não quer falar?

Neguei com a cabeça.

-Você pode contar tudo para mim, por favor!

-O James...

-O que o James fez?

-Ele te odeia.

-Isso não é novidade, Juliet ele é seu irmão e ta preocupado.

-Ele não entende Kendall.

-Ele vai entender Juliet, só precisa de tempo.

-Eu te amo!

-Eu também!

Ele me abraçou mais forte e ficamos assim por um tempo, mais será que o James vai aceitar algum dia? Espero que sim, por que eu amo o loiro que esta me abraçando, e sempre vou amar!

Mais tarde eu tava deitada na cama com o Fox do meu lado, passei o dia todo ignorando o James, e tava pensando quando o Kendall vai me pedir em namoro? Ele ta sempre comigo e sei que pedi para ele mudar e foi o que ele fez:

-Vou sair.-falou James entrando no meu quarto.

Só balancei minha cabeça concordando e voltei a ler.

-Ainda ta com raiva? Eu sou seu irmão e to preocupado com você, ta namorando um cara mais velho e esse cara e o Kendall Schmidt e ta ele mudou e bla bla bla, mais ainda sou seu irmão e to muito preocupado com você e tenho que aceitar que cresceu e não é mais a minha irmãzinha e sei que sou chato e esse dia chegaria e to pior que o papai e ja disse que sou chato?

-James, você não é chato e meu irmão e te amo, e cresci como você disse e tem que aceitar o Kendall, ele me ama e eu amo ele!

-Vou tentar não matar ele.

-Promete?

-Eu disse tentar e não uma promessa!

-James!

-Eu prometo!

-Eu te amo!

-Eu também maninha!

Abracei o meu irmão e ele começou a bagunçar o meu cabelo, bati nele e ele me pegou no colo e me jogou na cama, disse "eu te amo" e saiu. O Fox ficou olhando com as suas orelhas para cima não entendendo, peguei ele no colo e fui decer.

-Você acha que o James vai aceitar o Kendall?-perguntei para o cachorro do meu lado

Ele balançou a cabeça e lambeu minha mão.

-Você não ta entendendo nada?

Ele começou a latir.

-Acho que isso é um sim!Deve ser bom ser cachorro, principalmente se o seu dono e meu irmão!

-Concordo com você!-me virei e vi o Logan sentando do meu lado.

-Logan? O que ta fazendo aqui?

-Não to te seguindo, e o Kendall não sabe que tou aqui, e que eu tava passando e resolvi falar com você.

-Falar o que?

-Saber se você ta feliz com o meu amigo.

-To feliz com o Kendall, mais por que ta perguntando isso?

-Conheço o meu amigo, e ele mudou mesmo por você e sinceramente você foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu na vida dele e so quero disser: obrigado!

-Obrigado? Por que?

-Você trouxe o Kendall de volta, antes dele ser ator famoso ele era o Kendall normal, legal e fiel. Ai se tornou uma estrela e a fama subiu a sua cabeça e virou metido, mimado e enjoado. Então ele se apaixonou por você e tudo na sua vida mudou e fico feliz que ele te ama e ficou disposto a mudar por você!

-Ele mudou mesmo!

-Por você Juliet e te agradeço por trazer meu amigo de volta.

-O prazer foi meu!

-Tenho que ir, e não fale nada para o Kendall!

-Não vou contar!

Logan levantou e pegou uma coleira que levava a um cachorro grande e branco e com olhos verdes lindos, o Fox se assuntou com o tamanho do cachorro e se escondeu atrás de mim e vi o Logan rindo:

-Esse é o Boston, o cachorro do Kendall!

-Não sabia que ele tinha um cachorro.

-E não tinha, ele pediu para pegar ele no veterinário, o Boston era um cachorro de rua e o Kendall adotou ele.

-O Kendall sempre foi assim?

-Ele sempre gostou de animais, mesmo depois da fama subir a cabeça!


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo cinco

POV: Kendall Schmidt

Tenho que pensar em um jeito de pedir a Juliet em namoro, mas não sei como. O Logan me deu uma ideia boa e acho que vou usar ela por que estou sem ideia, depois de ir a não sei quantas lojas achei o que eu queria agora só falta achar a Juliet e ver se ela gosta:

-Hey Kendall! Trouxe o seu cachorro!-falou Logan vindo na minha direção.

-Valeu por te pego o Boston!

-Sem problemas, resolveu seguir a minha dica?

-Sim, ela foi boa!

-Sou muito esperto cara!

-Não se acha, leva o Boston para minha casa?

-Claro, me da à chave.

-Vou nem te responder!

-Há esqueci que tenho uma copia!

-Viado!-dei um tapa na cabeça do Logan

-Viado e você!

Ele saiu correndo ate o seu carro e foi embora, cheguei perto do apartamento do James espero que ele não esteja lá. Toquei a campainha e a Juliet abriu a porta e deu um sorriso quando me viu:

-Oi Kendall!

-Oi Juliet, seu irmão ta ai?

-Não ele saiu, quer entrar?

-Ele vai me matar se souber disso!

-Ele não precisa saber, entra!-ela me puxou para dentro

-Antes da minha morte quero me certificar que foi você que me puxou.

-Mas foi você que bateu na minha porta, e gostei do seu cachorro!

-O Logan te mostrou? Ele não sabe guardar segredo!

-Nunca confie no Logan.

-Não mesmo, tenho uma surpresa pra você!

-Serio?

-Sim!-entreguei a caixa de veludo para ela e uma cara de surpresa apareceu no seu rosto

POV: Juliet Maslow

A caixa que o Kendall me deu tinha um colar lindo de ouro com um pingente "J" com pedras brilhantes em volta e colado no verso da caixa tinha um bilhete escrito"Quer namorar comigo?" olhei pro Kendall e o beijei ele ficou surpreso mais depois retribuiu:

-Isso foi um sim?

-O que você acha? Seu bobo!

-Eu te amo!

-Eu também, e é legal saber que adotou um cachorro!

-O Boston tem muito a ver comigo.

-Só se for os olhos verdes!

-Foi a mesma coisa que o Logan disse.

-Mais é verdade!

-Não acredito que me apaixonei!

-Não acredito que me apaixonei por você!

-Também te amo!

Kendall ficou aqui em casa até o meu irmão me ligar dizendo que ta vindo, antes do Kendall ir ele falou que ainda vamos ter um encontro. Mais depois dele ter me pedido em namoro tudo ficou perfeito!

POV: Kendall Schmidt

-Oi Kendall!-Liguei para a Juliet

-Oi! Vai fazer o que hoje à tarde?

-Nada, por quê?

-Vamos para o parque!

-Agora?

-Sim!

-Ok, vou me arrumar.

Depois que desliguei o telefone, fui ate o parque e arrumei tudo. Pedi pro Logan cuidar do Boston mais nem isso ele consegui fazer, então levei o Boston comigo:

-Não tenho culpa que o cachorro quer ficar com você!

-Eu fico com ele.

-Tem certeza?

-Você tava me enchendo para não ficar com ele, e agora quer?

-Só to querendo ser um bom amigo!

-Então vai embora!

-Nossa que amor pelo seu amigo!

-Para de ser dramático Logan!

-Já vou indo, quer ficar com o cachorro mesmo?

-Vai cuidar dele?

-Vou dar uma volta com ele do outro lado do parque!

-Ok!

Ele pegou a coleira e o Boston saiu puxando ele, acho que o cachorro que vai levar ele para passear:

-Oi meu amor!-Falou uma voz que eu conhecia muito bem atrás da minha orelha

-Oi Juliet! E Fox!

-Falei pro James que eu ia pro parque e ele mandou levar o Fox.

-Quer que o Logan fique com ele? Ele ta por ai andando com o Boston.

-Não precisa!

Passamos quase a tarde inteira no parque, quando eu tava guardando as coisas no carro o Logan me liga, ele me ama:

-Oi Logan!

-Mudou a fechadura?

-Mudei por quê?

-E que to do lado de fora da sua casa com o seu cachorro!

-Já to indo!

-Vem logo, e não gostei!

-Não gostou do que?

-De trocar a fechadura, vai me dar a outra chave reserva?

-Não, já dei pra Juliet.

-Me excluiu!

-Não enche Logan!

-Quem era?-perguntou Juliet quando desliguei o telefone

-O Logan, ele ta do lado de fora.

-Quer que eu vá com você?

-Se o seu irmão não se importar.

-Vou devolver o Fox, e ai vamos!

Cheguei na minha casa e o Logan tava com uma cara não muito boa e deu muita vontade de ri, ele deixou o Boston e pegou as suas coisas e falou que vai conseguir uma copia da chave. A Juliet ficou comigo ate o seu irmão ligar gritando com ela. Perdi o roteiro novo, como sempre, e tive que voltar para o estúdio para pegar um novo. Chegando em casa, de novo, meu empresário liga e fala que amanha cedo tenho que esta no estúdio da Nick por que vai ter o primeiro show do Big Time Rush como uma banda de verdade.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo seis

POV: James Maslow

A Juliet fugiu de casa depois que brigamos, e agora não sei onde ela esta:

-Você já tentou ligar para ela?-perguntou o Carlos

-É lógico, to preocupado.

-Liga pro Kendall.

-Por que você acha que o Kendall iria saber onde ela esta?

-Porque é o namorado dela!

-Esfrega na cara!

-Se você esta tão procurado assim iria ligar para ele!

-Vou ver.

Depois de um tempo resolvi ligar para o Kendall e o Carlos tem razão ele pode saber de alguma coisa:

-James? Ta me ligando por quê?

-Você sabe de alguma coisa da minha irmã?

-A Juliet? O que tem ela?

-Ela fugiu de casa e não voltou para New York.

-Fugiu de casa!? Por quê?

-Porque briguei com ela, se você souber de alguma coisa dela me liga!

-Claro!

Desliguei o telefone, espero que o Kendall me ajude.

POV: Kendall Schmidt

James vai me matar! Por que Kendall? Porque a Juliet ta aqui em casa e não contei nada para ele, nossa já to ficando doido, to falando comigo mesmo! Tenho que falar com o James, mas ai a Juliet me mata!

-Quem foi que ligou?-perguntou a Juliet sentando do meu lado

-O seu irmão, ele ta preocupado!

-Você disse que estou aqui?

-Não, mas acho que você devia pelo menos ligar para ele e disser que ta bem!

-Vou ligar, mais não agora.

-Não posso mentir para ele Juliet, e o Logan sabe é só uma questão de tempo até ele falar!

-Ele não falaria!

-Não o deixe bêbado!

-Vou ligar Kendall prometo.

No dia seguinte fui para o trabalho e o James não tava conseguindo atuar, prometi para a Juliet que não contaria, mas não gosto de mentir, perai desde quando? To ficando louco de novo!

-Você devia contar para o James!-Falou o Logan atrás de mim

-Eu sei, mas não posso.

-Porque prometeu para a Juliet? E o melhor para ela e para ele também!

-Você tem razão vou contar para ele.

Fui ate o camarim do James e ele não tava e nem o carro dele tava no estacionamento, acho que ele foi para casa. É melhor ligar para ele:

-Que foi?-a voz dele tava horrível

-Ta tudo bem James?

-Ta, por que não estaria?

-Sua voz ta péssima.

-Virou minha mãe agora? Espero que seja importante!

-Sei onde a Juliet esta.

-Sabe! Obrigado Kendall!

-Ela ta na minha casa, e não precisa se preocupar.

-Obrigado Kendall, mais por que ta me falando isso?

-Vi que estava mau e ela é a sua irmã e não e justo com você!

-Não sei por que te odiava, mudou mesmo.

-É melhor você ir para a minha casa.

-Hoje não to cansado, e obrigado.

-Sem problemas!

POV: James Maslow

No dia seguinte acordei tarde minha cabeça ta doendo, mas sei onde a minha irmã esta e vou ver ela hoje. Foi legal da parte do Kendall ter me ajudado e não sei por que o odiei ele tanto, fui até a casa dele e a Juliet atendeu:

-James!

-Oi Juli!

-Você não me chama por esse apelido há anos, como você descobriu?

-O Kendall me contou.

-Ele te contou? Mas falei para ele não contar!

-Ele só esta preocupado com você.

-Não vai me convencer a voltar para casa!

-Não vim te convencer, vim falar com você.

-Ok, entra.

Nunca tinha ido a casa do Kendall e a sala tava toda bagunçada.

-O Boston bagunçou tudo, e o Kendall esta dormindo ainda.

-São três horas da tarde.

-Eu sei, quer falar o que?

-Pedir desculpas, não devia ter gritado com você.

-Também quero pedir desculpas, mas não vou voltar para casa ainda.

-Volte quando você quiser!

-Eu te amo James!

-Também te amo Juli!

Depois de falar com a Juliet voltei para casa e deitei na minha cama, não sei por que, mas não to me sentindo bem.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo sete

POV: James Maslow

-To morrendo!-e sábado e to doente e o Carlos esta aqui em casa cuidando de mim.

-Para de ser fresco James ta só gripado.

-Faz anos que não fico doente, e por que esta cuidando de mim?

-Você é meu amigo e a sua irmã não ta aqui para cuidar de você.

-Valeu Carlos!

-Sem problemas, posso te contar uma coisa?

-Fala.

-Gosto da Juliet.

-Nossa me fale uma coisa que não sei.

-Não desse tipo.

-Então como? Perai, que bela hora para se apaixonar pela minha irmã, ela tem namorado e umas horas atrás adoraria que você acabasse com o namoro deles.

-Não odeia mais o Kendall?

-Não é isso e que ele não é tão ruim como pensava bom não é mais!

-Essa doença ta mexendo com você!

-Não enche Carlos!-levantei e fui ate meu quarto e deitei na cama- Vou deitar um pouco.

-Ok, to na sala.

Ele fechou a porta e fiquei pensando "bela hora para gostar da minha irmã Carlos" espero que meu amigo não sofra.

POV: Carlos Pena

Fiquei vendo televisão ate que um celular tocou mais não era o meu, era do James:

-Alo?

-James?

-Não é o Carlos!

-Oi Carlos e a Juliet, cadê o James?

-Ta doente.

-Serio? Por que não me ligou?

-Ele não queria te preocupar!

-Agora já era, to indo para ai!

-Ok!-Vinte minutos depois ela chegou

-Cadê o James?

-Ta dormindo, onde você estava?

-O James não te contou? To na casa do Kendall.

-E claro, e cadê ele?

-O Kendall? T a em casa, por que quer saber?

-Por nada, vou indo.

-Vai pra onde?

-Vou passar no estúdio, o carro do James ta lá.

-E vai como?

-De carro.

-E como vai levar os dois carros?

-Vou dar um jeito.

-Vou com você.

-Não precisa!

-Precisa sim!

POV: Kendall Schmidt

-Estou aqui por quê?-falei pro Logan que estava do meu lado

-Porque preciso pegar o meu celular que esqueci.

-Que cabeça, e tinha que me levar junto?

-Sim.

Depois de um ano Logan achou o seu celular estávamos saindo quando vi a Juliet e o Carlos no estacionamento:

-O que eles fazem aqui?-perguntei

-Não sei pergunta para eles?

-Não!-puxei o Logan para perto do carro

-Que feio Kendall, ouvindo as conversas dos outros!

-Calado!

-Então ficou de babá do James?-falou Juliet

-E por que você o abandonou!-respondeu Carlos

-Eu não abandonei, podia ter me ligado.

-Como se o ego enorme do seu irmão deixa-se.

-Tem razão, o que o carro do Kendall ta fazendo aqui?

-Pensei que seu namorado estivesse em casa!

-Eu também, depois ligo para ele.

-Você é feliz?

-Com o Kendall? Sim por quê?

-Por que não acho que ele tenha mudado mesmo.

-Por que acha isso?

-Porque não quero que se machuque com ele!

-Virou meu irmão?

-Não, mas e que gosto de você.

-Eu sei disso Carlos.

-Não desse jeito!

-Por que nunca me disse isso?

-Quando percebi isso já era tarde.

Voltei para dentro com o Logan atrás de mim sentei no chão e senti o Logan sentar do meu lado.

-Calma Kendall!

-Calma? O melhor amigo do irmão da minha namorada que me odeia gosta dela!

-Fiquei confuso, o Carlos gosta da Juliet e o James te odeia e... Entendi.

-Eles vão fazer de tudo para acabar com o meu namoro.

-Se a Juliet te ama mesmo, ela não vai te lagar.

-Não quero perder a Juliet Logan, não posso perdê-la!

Saímos de estúdio e a Juliet e o Carlos não estavam mais lá deixei o Logan em casa e quando cheguei na minha a Juli também não tava lá, resolvi ligar para ela:

-Oi Kendall?

-Oi amor! Onde você esta?

-Cuidando do James ele esta doente, depois volto!

-O Carlos esta ai?

-Sim por quê?

-Nada!

-Ouviu a nossa conversa?

-Talvez.

-Você sabe que te amo!

-E você sabe que seu irmão me odeia.

-Sim, mas o Carlos é só meu amigo!

-E não confio nele!

-Para com ciúmes seu bobo!

-Vem pra casa? Por favor!

-To indo!

-Obrigado!

Quando ela chegou em casa sentou do meu lado e me abraçou, depois me deu um beijo e disse:

-Eu te amo!

-Também te amo!

-Não precisa ter ciúmes do Carlos.

-Vou tentar.

-Você promete?

-Prometo!

POV: James Maslow

Depois que a minha irmã foi embora o Carlos ficou emburrado no sofá:

-Para de frescura, eu que estou doente!

-O que tenho que fazer para a Juliet gostar de mim?

-Vira o Kendall!

-Não to brincando James!

-Nem eu, e se é tão importante para você ficar com a minha irmã, vou te ajudar!

-Parou de ser amiginho do Kendall?

-Prefiro minha irmã com você do que com ele.

-Serio?

-Serio Carlos, mas tem que fazer os dois terminarem não te ajudo afazer eles terminarem mais posso dar as ideias!

-Já é meio do caminho!

Minha irmã vai me odiar se descobrir o que quero fazer, mas e melhor para ela e para o Kendall também!


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo oito

POV: James Maslow

No dia seguinte tínhamos que ir trabalhar quem trabalha no domingo? O Kendall não parava de olhar feio para o Carlos, a Juli chegou no estúdio para sair com o Kendall e fui para minha casa com o Carlos pois ele queria botar o seu plano em pratica:

-Já disse que não vou te ajudar!

-Ver se ta bom!

-Nunca pensei que iria acabar com o namoro da minha irmã um dia.

-O mundo da voltas!

-Não banque o engraçadinho!

-Vê logo o plano!

-Ta mamãe!- peguei o papel que ele balançava na minha frente- Pensou em tudo isso sozinho?

-Sim.

-Você é mal!

POV: Kendall Schmidt

O James ligou e disse que tava sozinho e queria a irmã, fiquei andando por Hollywood quando encontrei uma ex namorada minha:

-Oi Kendall!

-Oi Ana! O que ta fazendo aqui?

-Vim visitar o meu primo, há quanto tempo!

-Muito tempo, você foi a minha primeira namorada que não quis me matar quando terminamos.

-E você mudou mesmo, se fosse o antigo Kendall teria nem falado comigo!

-É mudei!

-Você ta ocupado?

-Não, vamos dar uma volta?

-Claro!

Demos uma volta e depois o Logan me ligou e disse que era uma emergência, e fiquei quase a tarde toda com ele.

POV: James Maslow

Depois que segurei a Juliet a tarde toda ela voltou para casa do Kendall e chegou o Carlos depois que ela saiu:

-Conseguiu?-perguntei quando ele pegou o meu computador

-Sim, demorou mais consegui. Como você fez para achar essa ex dele?

-Ela foi à única que não gritou em rede nacional quando eles terminaram. E a foto?

-Aqui.- ele me deu o seu celular

-Parece que os dois então se beijando, eles tavam?

-Não, pronto postei a foto!

-Sou uma pessoa horrível!

-Agora já era!

POV: Juliet Maslow

Quando cheguei à casa do Kendall ele não estava, peguei o meu notebook e vi uma foto que tava cheio de acessos, era do Kendall beijando outra garota. Desliguei o computador e sai correndo para o quarto, não acredito que ele fez isso comigo. Quando terminei de pegar as minhas coisas o Kendall chegou:

-Juliet? Vai para onde?

-Vou embora!

-Você tava chorando, o que foi?

-Como se você não soubesse!- ele viu a foto no computador e me olhou desesperado

-Juliet não é o que você ta pensando! Essa foto... Juliet me escuta!

-Não tenho que escutar nada Kendall! Você me enganou!

-Não enganei a Ana é só minha amiga!

-Pelo menos você lembrou o nome dela!

-Ela é minha amiga Juli, não a beijei!

-Por que não acredito, sabe qual foi o meu maior erro Kendall, me apaixonar por você!

-Juli me escuta, por favor!

-Adeus Kendall!

Bati a porta e peguei meu carro e fui para casa, o James tinha razão, todos tinha razão como sou idiota Kendall Schmidt nunca muda, chegando em casa o James abriu a porta e me deu um abraço e comecei a chorar:

-Juliet, o que aconteceu?

-Você tinha razão James, o Kendall não presta!

-É melhor você deitar um pouco.

Concordei e deitei e comecei a chorar de novo.

POV: James Maslow

No dia seguinte Juli tava um pouco melhor foi para faculdade e depois fui para o estúdio e o Kendall não tava lá e saímos mais cedo, o Logan foi visita-lo ver se tava tudo bem:

-Que foi Logan?

-O Kendall ta em casa, o problema é que ele não abre a porta e não tenho a copia da chave. A Juliet tem a chave da casa dele?

-Tem vou procura e depois vou para ai.

-Ok, e vai rápido!

Desliguei o telefone e peguei a chave quando cheguei na casa do Kendall a sala dele tava uma bagunça, o seu cachorro veio na porta nos receber e tava tudo bagunçado na casa dele, as cortinas estavam todas fechadas, tinha um monte de cobertor espalhado e o Kendall tava sentado atrás do sofá enrolado num cobertor. O Logan o levantou e tava horrível, cabelo todo bagunçado, com olheiras, seus olhos tavam inchados e vermelhos, e tava ficando pálido:

-Meu deus Kendall, você ta horrível!-falou o Logan tirando ele do chão e botando no sofá

-O que faz aqui?-ele perguntou para mim- Veio me matar? Boa sorte!

-Não vim te matar, o que aconteceu?

-Nada, Logan leva o Boston para passear, por favor!

-Tudo bem.

-Kendall você ta horrível, não dormiu essa noite?-falei

-Quem se importa, me mata logo James e vai embora!-ele sentou atrás do sofá de novo e escutei-o chorando.

-Kendall, você ta bem?

-Não James, to horrível. Sabe o que ela disse antes de sair, "o meu maior erro foi me apaixonar por você" e sabe o que senti, senti uma dor no peito e o pior é que essa dor não passa!-ele voltou a chorar. -Vai embora James, não quero que sinta pena de mim!

-Kendall, só quero ajudar.

-Me deixa em paz!

O Logan voltou e arrumou as coisas do cachorro e nos expulsou, fui para a minha casa e a Juliet já tinha chegado entreguei a chave para ela e deitei no sofá, e pensei "eu não devia ter feito isso".

POV: Kendall Schmidt

Depois que o James e o Logan foram embora sentei no sofá e fiquei pensando por que o James não fez nada? Deixei isso pra lá e tomei um banho, arrumei a sala, abri todas as cortinas e peguei a coleira do Boston e fui ate L.A e resolvi ir ate um parque que fica na frente do apartamento do James. Não consegui ir ate lá e falar com a Juli. O Logan me ligou e me chamou para ir numa festa a noite, aceitei, pois não posso ficar chorando pela Juliet.

-Não sei Logan.

-Você prometeu agora vamos para festa!

-Não quero mais!

-Vai sim!-a festa foi numa casa noturna em L.A, fiquei deprimido quase a festa toda e o Logan me deu uma coisa para beber e acho que fiquei bêbado.

POV: Juliet Maslow

James me contou que fez um plano para acabar com o meu namoro, ele falou que sente muito e que a foto era falsa eles não tinham se beijado, tentei ligar para o Kendall mais ele não atende. O Logan disse que iria para uma festa perto daqui, quando cheguei vi o Logan bebendo no bar:

-Logan!-ele virou e ficou surpreso em me ver

-Oi Juli, ta fazendo o que?

-To procurando o Kendall, você viu ele?

-Ele deve esta por ai.

-Obrigada!-O Kendall tava sentado numa mesa e quando me viu ficou feliz

-Oi Juli!

-Oi Kendall, me desculpa?

-Por quê?

-Era tudo falso, a foto não era de verdade.

-Foi o que eu disse para você.

-Me desculpa?

-Não sei, será que devo te perdoar. Fiquei chorando a tarde inteira por você e só to aqui porque o Logan me puxou.

-Você ta bêbado?

-Não meu amor, não to bêbado.

-Vou chamar o Logan para te tirar daqui.

-Não sabia que tinha duas mães!

Fui ate o Logan e ele custou para sair do bar, o Kendall tinha sumido e quando o achei tava agarrando uma garota, dessa vez não tem desculpa Kendall Schmidt!


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo nove

POV: Kendall Schmidt

Quando a Juliet saiu para procurar o Logan levantei e esbarrei na mesa, acho que to bêbado, uma garota foi me ajudar e agarrei ela. Não sei o que eu tinha na cabeça deve ser por que ela era um pouco parecida com a Juliet. Depois senti alguém me puxando e era o Logan, ele me deu um tapa na cara bem forte:

-Ai Logan!

-Você ta louco! A Juli veio te pedir desculpas e você beija outra garota, na frente dela!

-Não enche você me deu uma bebida muito forte! Cadê a Juli?

-Foi embora, se você correr a alcança.

Sai correndo em direção ao apartamento dela e a vi sentada num banco chorando.

-Juli, meu amor me desculpa!

-Não Kendall, não da mais! Não posso te perdoar para você sair e me trair de novo.

-Mais não tava pensando, eu te amo Juliet e sempre vou amar você!

-Eu também te amo Kendall, mais não posso me magoar assim de novo.

-Eu sou um idiota, eu chorei por você Juliet eu fiquei da noite para o dia chorando. Eu te amo muito meu amor, me perdoa.

-Me desculpa Kendall!

Ela saiu em direção ao apartamento e sentei no banco e fiquei com ódio mortal de mim, chorei por perder de vez o amor da minha vida. O Logan chegou e me puxou para o carro e me deixou em casa, peguei um cobertor e sentei atrás do sofá. Agora não saio daqui e era onde eu devia esta desde o começo.

Amanheceu e acordei com o Boston deitado do meu lado as cortinas estavam todas fechadas e nem tive coragem de abrir, levantei do chão e eram três horas da tarde eu devia esta no trabalho há essa hora. Arrumei só o meu cabelo e fiquei com a mesma roupa de ontem, fui ate o estúdio pegar o roteiro de hoje, chegando lá vi a Juliet e o Carlos rindo e isso deu uma raiva passei por eles e nem olhei para trás, tive que me desculpar com o meu produtor e peguei o roteiro eu já tava indo embora quando o James apareceu do nada e não me deixou passar:

-Vai me bater? Vai em frente!

-Não vou te bater, mas você merecia. Eu falei do plano que fiz para te ajudar por que você estava mal e fiquei com pena e é assim que você agradece, beija uma garota na frente da minha irmã depois dela ir pedindo o seu perdão!

-Olha James sei que não foi você que postou aquela foto, e me sinto mal o bastante para você esfregar na minha cara como sou uma pessoa desagradável! Sei o que fiz para a Juliet e me arrependo por ter feito isso, eu a amo e me odeio mais do que você, então será que você poderia me deixar passa!

Ele me deu passagem e fui direto pro meu carro e voltei para a minha casa e deitei no sofá e tentei ler um pouco do roteiro mais não conseguia.

No outro dia também não fui para o trabalho, passei o dia todo na minha casa e a sala tava virando o meu quarto, não consegui subir pro meu então transformei a minha sala no quarto. Faz três dias que não tomo banho, sei isso é nojento, como mau e não consigo dormir direito. Deixei o Boston com o Logan não tinha condições de cuidar dele. Quando foi domingo o Logan tava batendo na minha porta e gritando "sai daí agora Kendall, vou arrombar a porta!" e depois ele ia embora e voltava e gritava a mesma coisa, sexta-feira o Logan parou de vir na minha casa e de me ameaçar, segunda o James veio ver se eu tava bem e não abri a porta para ele. Faz quatro semas que a Juliet e eu terminamos e faz quatro semanas que não como direito, não durmo e não tomo banho, é muito nojento, e minha sala ta parecendo o lixão. Na quinta eu tava deitado atrás do sofá quando alguém abriu a minha porta, levantei e vi o James entrando e ficando com uma cara horrível:

-O que aconteceu aqui?

-Ta fazendo o que aqui?

-Vim ver você, sua casa parece um lixão e você ta fedendo, não toma banho há quanto tempo?

-Há quatro semanas.

-Meu deus, você ta um lixo!

-Obrigado! Agora vai embora!

-Não, você ta mau e vim te ajudar a recuperar a Juliet.

-Por que você iria me ajudar?

-Porque você a ama e ela sente o mesmo por você, agora vai tomar banho enquanto eu arrumo a sua sala.

-Sim papai!

Depois que tomei um banho vi que a minha sala tava normal de novo e o James me levou para a sua casa e a Juliet ficou surpresa. James saiu e disse que ia pegar o meu cachorro e deixar ele em casa:

-Juliet já se passou quatro semanas.

-Eu sei, todos estavam preocupados com você, não sai de casa e parece que você ta ótimo!

-É porque o seu irmão me forçou a me arrumar, se ele não tivesse aparecido eu ta ria em casa.

-Você veio por quê?

-Quero te pedir desculpas, me perdoa meu amor!

-Eu não sei Kendall eu...

-Eu ta amo!

-Eu também!

Ela me deu um abraço e dei um beijo na sua cabeça e senti ela chorar e abracei-a mais forte, depois que se acalmou ela disse:

-Senti a sua falta!

-Eu também, me perdoa?

Ela segurou o meu rosto e me deu um beijo que há quatro semanas sentia falta, a porta abriu e a Juli deu um pulo, era o James:

-Vocês se acertaram?

-Acho que sim, nos acertamos Juli?

-Sim meu amor!

-Vou para o meu quarto. -falou o James

-O James arrumou a sua casa?

-Sim.

-Eu te amo meu amor!

-Também te amo minha vida!

-Como senti a sua falta.

-Eu também, mais o meu irmão ta aqui!

-Eu sei, tenho que ir para casa!

-Te vejo amanha!

-Ate amanha, meu amor!

Cheguei em casa e tive uma noite muito bem dormida, to feliz por te voltado com a Juliet e tudo esta de volta ao normal!


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo dez

POV: James Maslow

-CARALHO JAMES!-Eu tava na casa do Carlos quando contei que a Juliet e o Kendall voltaram

-Não grita comigo Carlos!

-Por que você fez isso?

-Já disse o Kendall tava mau e foi errado acabar com o namoro deles!

-Eu sei, mas ai o Kendall beija uma garota sem forçamos nada!

-Você não entendeu Carlos.

-Não entendo mesmo, o que o Kendall fez para você mudar de ideia?

-Ele se apaixonou!

-Que se dane eu sou seu melhor amigo! Há muito mais tempo!

-Eu sei que ta com raiva Carlos, mas você precisa entender.

-Não James você que não entende, eu sou o seu melhor amigo você devia me ajudar!

-Carlos você é meu melhor amigo, mas não posso fazer isso!

-Entendo, é melhor você sair da minha casa.

-Não fica com raiva.

-Não to com raiva só quero que saia da minha casa!

-Tudo bem.

Fui ate a minha casa e to morando sizinho de novo, a Juliet ta morando com o Kendall e não brigamos dessa fez. Eu não tinha nada para fazer então resolvi ir para o estúdio e pegar alguma coisa para fazer, chegando lá o Logan estava saindo e disse que tem roteiro novo e que tinha uma festa hoje a noite e que ta vamos convidado. Peguei o novo roteiro e fui ate a casa do Kendall e ele parecia muito melhor, ainda tinha olheiras bem escuras debaixo do seus olhos e ainda tava meio pálido por falta de sol, a Juliet não estava:

-Você ta melhor Kendall!

-Eu sei, por que veio aqui?

-Porque estou entediado e a Juliet?

-Ela saiu com uma amiga, e obrigado por tudo se não fosse você eu ta ria atrás desse sofá me corroendo pela culpa.

-Sem problemas e como você conseguiu ficar quatro semanas sem tomar banho?

-Não sei.

-Meu deus Kendall ainda bem que o seu cachorro na tava aqui.

-Sorte dele, você soube da festa?

-Sim você vai?

-Não sei.

-Você não ta doente?

-Não, por que ta perguntando isso?

-Por nada.

-James posso te perguntar uma coisa?

-Pode.

-Por que assumiu toda a culpa, pela foto falsa?

-Do que você ta falando?

-Sei que não foi você, mas a pergunta é: quem foi? E por que defendeu ele?

-Como você sabe que não fui eu?

-Você não me matou, sentiu remorso e me ajudou. Ou você gosta mesmo de mim ou você sabe quem foi e sentiu culpado por "ajudar".

-Não posso contar quem foi!

-E por que não?

-Porque você vai matar essa pessoa!

-Por que esta protegendo essa pessoa?

-Você já cogitou a ideia que pode ter sido eu?

-Você mesmo disse que não foi você, ta tentando me enganar? Agora to confuso.

-Kendall você não vai conseguir tirar nada de mim!

-Pensei que fossemos amigos. James não faz isso comigo!

-Ate depois!

POV: Kendall Schmidt

Depois que o James foi embora fiquei com raiva, será que foi ele mesmo ou outra pessoa? Só tem um jeito de descobrir, vou para essa festa e não vou desistir até ele me contar quem foi. Eu tava tomando banho quando ouvi a Juliet me chamar:

-Vai pra onde?-falou ela entrando no meu quarto

-Vou para uma festa.

-Que festa?

-Uma festa que fui convidado.

-E quem mais vai?

-É uma festa para o elenco da serie, relaxa!

-Ok. –Sai do chuveiro e a porta do banheiro tava aberta a Juliet ficou vermelha e virou de costas- Kendall veste uma roupa!

-Como se você nunca tivesse me visto sem nada.

-To falando serio!

-Pega a toalha pra mim!-ela pegou a toalha encima da cama e jogou na minha direção sem me olhar.

-Posso olhar?

-Pode, não sei pra que tanto drama!

-Não enche.

-Vai ficar para me ver botando a minha roupa?

-To lá na sala.

Depois que vesti a minha roupa desci a Juliet tava vendo televisão, disse que eu não iria demorar e sai para a festa, quando cheguei lá o Logan já tinha chegado e o James também vi os dois coversando e fui ate eles:

-Ei Kendall!-falou o Logan

-Oi Logan, oi James!

-Tudo bem Kendall!-falou o James

-Vou pegar uma bebida. -Falou o Logan

-Então James...

-Não vou falar nada, me deixa em paz!

-Não vou matar a pessoa juro!

-Não nasci ontem, e ta mos numa festa divirta se!

-Vou descobri James!

-Que seja!-O Carlos passou por nos e ai que percebi

-Foi o Carlos!

-O que?

-Foi o Carlos não foi?

-Não sei de nada!-Ele ficou nervoso quando disse isso

-Descobri James, ele vai se arrepender!

-Kendall não arrume briga aqui.

-Não vou brigar com ele, mas se ele tentar algo com a minha namorada ele morre!

-Quem morre?-falou Logan

-Ninguém, ele ta avisado James!-Me afastei com o Logan atrás de mim

-Quem vai morre?

-O Carlos, ele que postou a foto falsa.

-Agora tudo faz sentido, ele ta com ciúmes.

-Que se dane ela é minha namorada!

-Respira Kendall não mate o Carlos aqui no meio de todo mundo!

-Não vou fazer isso, e to respirando!

Depois que sai da festa deixei o Logan em casa e quando cheguei na minha a Juliet tava dormindo no sofá, levei ela para a cama e depois deitei e dormi, tava tão bom o meu sonho ate alguém me acordar:

-Kendall acorda!-falou uma voz feminina que mais amo

-Agora não.

-Kendall, você ta atrasado para o trabalho!

-Não trabalho sábado.

-É quinta, acorda logo!

-Não, to com sono!-A Juliet me empurrou tão forte que cai da cama-Ai!

-Me desculpa!

-Minha cara ta doendo.

-Levanta Kendall!

-Não to com sono!-rolei para debaixo da cama.

-Meu deus Kendall! Para de ser infantil! Você ta debaixo da cama!?

-Me deixa Juliet!

-Vou te puxar daí!

-Sou mais forte do que você!

-Vamos ver!-ela segurou meu braço e senti-a cravar as unhas na minha pele.

-Ai! Não Juliet, para!

-Sai daí que eu paro!

-To saindo solta!-sai debaixo da cama e meu braço tava vermelho e quase sangrando

-Vai se arrumar!

-Sim mamãe!

Depois que me arrumei cheguei na cozinha e a Juliet tava no sofá me esperando, olhei para ela com uma cara feia e ela só ficou rindo:

-Bom dia Kendall!

-Agora da bom dia, sabe sempre foi meu sonho ser acordado desse jeito!

-Que jeito?

-Me jogar da cama e quase arrancar a minha pele!

-Quem bom que realizei seu sonho meu amor!

-Sem graça!

-Vai trabalhar!

-Ok, e to com raiva de você!

-Também te amo!

Chegando no estúdio só o Logan tinha chegado, me acordaram por nada, depois de mim chegou o Carlos e tentei o máximo não mata-lo, quando tava quase indo embora o Carlos me parou, agora ele quer morrer:

-Que foi?

-Nada só quero ver como você e a Juliet estão!

-Não finge que se importa!

-Não to fingindo, foi errado fazer o que eu fiz e me arrependo!

-Como se eu acreditasse nisso!

-Claro que você não acredita, mas depois do James te ajudar com a Juliet e você ter beijado uma garota na frente dela, me surpreende ela ter te perdoado.

-Se não fosse por causa do seu plano idiota isso não teria acontecido!

-Idiota? Fui um gênio, e não acredito que você mudou, quando conseguir o que quer vai voltar a ser o Kendall arrogante de sempre!

-Cala boca!

-Vem calar!

Eu já ia dar um murro nesse idiota quando o James segurou o meu pulso, me soltei dele e fui para o estacionamento se o James fizer aquilo de novo ele que vai levar um soco.


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo onze

POV: Kendall Schmidt

O James veio logo atrás de mim e a vontade de bater nele foi tão grande que dei um soco no braço dele:

-Ai Kendall!

-Não faz mais isso!

-Você tem que se controlar.

-Não vou me controlar, o Carlos que morrer!

-Vou falar com ele, agora vai para casa.

-Que seja.

Cheguei em casa e o Logan me ligou falando que esqueceu o seu casaco de couro aqui em casa, procurei na sala e não achei subi para o meu quarto e a Juliet tava deitada na minha cama e lendo um livro:

-Oi Juli, você viu o casaco de couro do Logan?

-Não, você não chamou umas pessoas para limpar a casa? Deve estar no seu quarda roupa.

-Vou ver. -Abri meu quarda roupa e não achei o casaco-Não ta aqui.

-Procura na sala de novo.

Desci as escadas e vi o casaco encima da poltrona fui pegar só que o Boston foi mais rápido e pegou:

-Não! Boston solta!

Ele olhou para mim e saiu correndo pela casa.

-Que droga! JULIET!

-Que foi?-ela desceu as escadas correndo

-Pega o casaco!

-Onde?

-Ta com o cachorro!

Ela tentou pegar ele só que ele sai correndo para a cozinha, ele parou na porta e ficou olhando para a Juliet.

-Se esconde perto da porta!-Fui até perto da porta sem ele me ver. -Boston vem aqui!

Ele chegou mais perto.

-Vem garoto!

Mais perto.

-Kendall se prepara!

Quando saiu da cozinha tentei pega-lo, ele me viu e saiu correndo.

-Se o casaco do Logan rasgar ele me mata!

-Segura ele!

-To tentando!

O cachorro saiu correndo para o quintal, espero que ele não queira pular na piscina, a Juliet o segurou e tentei tirar o casaco da sua boca. Acho que puxei tão forte que rasgou a manga, quando o Boston percebeu que rasgou ele soltou o casaco e saiu correndo para dentro de casa:

-O Logan vai me matar!

-Da pra consertar.

-Onde tem um lugar que conserta casaco de couro?

-Não sei.

-To morto!

No dia seguinte o Logan quase me mata quando descobriu que rasguei o casaco, ele jogou um livro na minha direção e acertou o meu braço, ta doendo e o pior e que ele não quer falar comigo já falei para ele que compro outro mas ele não quer outro to em casa procurando um lugar que conserta casaco de couro quando senti algo lambendo a minha mão, me virei e vi o Boston com uma cara de culpado com as orelhas baixas me olhando:

-Não me olha assim você sabe que fez coisa errada.

Ele continuou me olhando e parei de prestar atenção nele, ai ele começou a empurrar a minha perna com a pata, também não liguei, ele começou a latir forte:

-Para com isso Boston!

Ele sentou na poltrona e ficou me olhando com a cara de cachorrinho que caiu do caminhão de mudança, a Juliet chagou:

-O que aconteceu com o Boston?

-Ele ta sentindo culpa.

-Ainda não perdoou ele?

-Não.

-Coitado dele, é só um cachorro.

-Ele acabou com o casaco do Logan!

-Da para arrumar, e será que você podia prestar atenção no seu cachorro!

-To ocupado!

-Kendall!

-Depois Juliet. -Ela tirou o meu tablet da minha mão- Me devolve!

-Olha para o cachorro!

Vis o que ela pediu e vi ele me encarando e com os olhos tristes.

-Já olhei, agora devolve!

-Seu sem coração! O cachorro te ama e ta arrependido pelo o que fez, perdoa ele!

-Não, ele rasgou o casaco e agora por culpa dele o meu baço ta com uma hematoma roxa e o Logan ta com raiva de mim!

-Ele é só um cachorro Kendall! Ele não sabe o que faz!

-Se não soubesse não ta ria com essa cara, me devolve, por favor!

-Toma!

-Obrigado!

-Sabe Kendall você não tem coração mesmo, o cachorro só falta implorar o seu perdão e você não liga para ele!

-Juliet...

-Não Kendall, fale comigo quando perdoar o cachorro!

-Vai pra onde?

-Não é da sua conta!-Ela saiu e bateu a porta.

POV: Juliet Maslow

Passei o dia todo ignorando o Kendall por que ele não pode perdoar o cachorro, coitado dele ta morrendo de depressão tentei levar ele para o parque, mas ele não anda só fica deitado na grama.

Quando voltei para casa o Kendall tinha arrumado o casaco do Logan, e os dois voltaram a se falar, fingi não ter visto o Kendall e ele segurou o meu baço e me abraçou:

-Me desculpa!-Falou no meu ouvido

-Tem que pedir desculpas para o Boston e não para mim!

-Fala que me desculpa Juliet!

-Eu te desculpo Kendall!

-Eu te amo!

-Eu também, agora vai falar com o seu cachorro!

Ele me soltou e foi ate o quintal onde o Boston tava deitado triste, ele agachou perto dele e disse:

-Me desculpa garoto, fui um idiota.

O Boston levantou a cabeça e ficou olhando para o Kendall.

-Eu sinto muito, não devi ter ficado com raiva de você, eu te amo e você ficou tão triste. Foi idiotice minha ignorar você. E agora você ta ai me olhando e não entendendo nada, mas preciso te disser uma coisa mesmo que você não entenda nada. Eu te amo e você foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida, me perdoa garoto?

Acho que o Boston entendeu por que levantou e pulou no Kendall e começou a lamber ele e balançar o rabo, como uma criatura tão perfeita pode amar tanto o seu mestre?


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo doze

POV: Juliet Maslow

Acordei estranha e com um enjoo muito forte sai correndo pro banheiro quando sai de lá fiquei com vontade de vomitar de novo, passei o dia todo enjoada e o Kendall ficou preocupado:

-O que aconteceu com você?

-Não sei.-É melhor você ir pro medico.

-Não precisa.

-Precisa sim, você passou mal o dia todo!

-Ok vou chamar a Bridgit.

-Não quer que eu te leve?

-Não precisa meu amor, e você tem que trabalhar!

-Ok, me liga quando sair do medico!

-Ok!

-Promete?

-Prometo!

Depois que o Kendall foi trabalhar fui para o medico com a Bridgit e depois de um monte de exames descobri o que eu tinha, to grávida, eu sempre quis ser mãe mas não agora:

-Você vai contar para o Kendall, não vai?-perguntou a Bridgit

-É claro, o problema vai se contar para o James.

cheguei em casa o Kendall não tinha chegado ainda, fui ate o quintal e sentei perto da piscina e senti o Boston sentar do meu lado, acho que fiquei em bom tempo aqui ate quando senti alguém me abraçar por trás e vi o Kendall me olhando com cara preocupada:

-O que aconteceu no médico?

-É melhor entrarmos!

-Tudo bem!- Quando entramos sentei no sofá e o Kendall ficou em pé do meu lado- Então?

-Descobri o que eu tenho.

-E o que era?

-To grávida.

-O que?

-To grávida!

-Você ta grávida? Meu deus, por que ta tudo ficando preto?-Ele pegou e sentou do meu lado- Você já contou para o James?

-Não.

-É melhor você contar para ele.

-Ok, vou contar agora e é melhor você vir comigo!

-Eu? Ele vai me matar!

-É melhor ir comigo do que ele te encontrar amanha no estúdio.

-Tem razão, ok vamos!

Quando chegamos na casa do James ele ficou surpreso por nos ver, o Kendall ficou muito nervoso e não quis sentar no sofá ficou encostado perto da porta:

-Então por que essa visita?-perguntou o James

-Queremos te contar uma coisa.

-O que?

-Eu to grávida!

-Você ta grávida?

-Sim. -Ele levantou e levantei também vi o Kendall encostar mais perto da parede, o James veio na minha direção, mas ele virou na direção do Kendall.

-EU VOU TE MATAR!

-James!-Empurrei ele pro sofá, ele sentou e depois levantou.

-Calma vou para a cozinha.

-É melhor eu esperar no carro!-falou o Kendall depois que o James entrou na cozinha-

Kendall...

-Juliet o James quer me matar!

-Ele não vai te matar!-escutei uns barulhos na cozinha

-O que ele ta fazendo?

-Não sei, acho que ta procurando alguma coisa.

-Vou esperar no carro!

-Kendall!

-Eu te amo!-ele pegou e abriu a porta e depois o James saiu da cozinha com um sorriso no rosto.

-Você não presta!

-Foi engraçado, mas e ai o que vai acontecer?

-Eu não sei.

-Ligou para os nossos pais?

-Não.-É melhor ligar, vou te dar tempo ate amanha às duas horas da tarde.

-Eu vou ligar!

-É bom mesmo!

-Vou embora, e não faz mais isso!

-Eu não ia pegar uma faca e matar ele! Quero que o meu sobrinho veja o seu pai, ai depois eu mato ele!

-Que seja!

Quando cheguei no carro falei para o Kendall que o James só tava querendo assustar ele.

-Então ele conseguiu!

-Ta indo para onde?

-Pro canil.

-Fazer o que no canil?

-Comprar um cachorro!

-Outro cachorro?

-Para proteção, o Boston já e um cachorro de porte grande e preciso de outro que sabe um pastor ou um rottweiler.

-Você não precisa de outro cachorro!

-Preciso sim!

-Kendall para o carro!

-Paro quando chegar no canil!

-Kendall!-ele continuou dirigindo o carro, ta na hora de apelar-Ai!Kendall para, por favor!-Ele parou o carro de repente e me olhou preocupado.

-O que foi?

-Da à volta, por favor!-falei com a mão na barriga, ele obedeceu e quando ele deu a volta pulei para o banco do motorista e ele ficou me olhando serio e depois sentou no banco do passageiro.

-Isso não tem graça fiquei preocupado com você!

-Me desculpa se esse era o único jeito de fazer você parar o carro, e vamos pra casa e nada de outro cachorro!

-E um colete a prova de balas?

-Não Kendall!

-Sem graça quando eu morrer você vai pensar: "devia ter deixado o Kendall comprar um colete a prova de balas"!

-Para de drama!

Chegando em casa o Kendall ficou no quintal com o Boston quase a tarde toda, a noite sentei do lado de fora junto com o Kendall.

-Ta tudo bem?

-Sim Juli!

-Posso te perguntar uma coisa?

-Sim meu amor!

-Quando você era o Kendall arrogante e metido, nunca engravidou uma garota?

-Não! Bom se sim eu nunca soube!

-Serio?

-Você não acredita em mim?

-Acredito!

-Você acha que as garotas que já sai perderiam a chance de se casar a força comigo só por que ta grávida?

-Você acha que vão nos obrigar a casar?

-Não sei Juliet, mas você iria se casar comigo se fosse obrigada?

-Não agora Kendall.

-É o que eu responderia!

POV: Kendall Schmidt

-A Juliet ta grávida?

-Sim Logan!

-Nossa e como você reagiu?

-Pra que você quer saber?

-Por nada, e quando vai ser o casamento?

-Por que você acha que vamos nos casar?

-Por que a sua mãe vai obrigar que se casem, você contou para ela não contou?

-Ainda não, vou ligar para ela depois!

-Se vocês se casarem posso ser o padrinho de casamento?

-Nem sei se vamos nos casar!

-Só to falando!

Quando eu ia virar o corredor alguém me deu um soco muito forte no meu nariz que fiquei tonto, senti o Logan me segurando, eu acho que foi ele.

-Quem fez isso?

-O James!-falou o Logan

-Já tava esperando isso! Ai acho que ele quebrou o meu nariz, cadê ele?

-Foi pro camarim dele, ta tudo bem?

-Ta tudo borrado, me leva pro hospital?

-Claro!

Quando cheguei no hospital o meu nariz não tinha quebrado mas se o James tivesse batido com mais força teria quebrado, o Logan me levou pro estúdio para pegar o meu carro, cheguei em casa e deitei um pouco pois ainda tava tonto.

-O que aconteceu com o seu nariz?-perguntou a Juliet quando ela chegou em casa

-O seu irmão!

-Meu deus ele quebrou o seu nariz?

-Não, mas quase quebrou!

-Vou matar ele, tava falando com quem no telefone?

-Liguei para a minha mãe, ela quer saber quando é o casamento! Acho que ela vai me obrigar a me casar!

-Sua mãe! Meu deus!-ela saiu correndo para o quarto

-O que foi?

-Depois eu falo!-escutei a porta batendo

POV: Juliet Maslow

Eu tinha esquecido de ligar para a minha mãe e quando liguei ela ficou falando um monte de coisas e disse que ia vir para L.A com o meu pai, e vai me obrigar a me casar, mais eu não quero me casar agora! Mas será que eu não quero me casar porque o Kendall não vai aceitar? Tenho que pensar nisso depois. Às cinco horas da manha o James tava me ligando o que ele quer?

-O que foi James!

-Só to ligando para disser que a mamãe e o papai vão viajar hoje a noite e que vão chegar amanha cedo!

-O que? Meu deus e tinha que me ligar agora?

-Se eles me acordaram há essa hora você também devia saber!

-E não foi legal o que você fez com o Kendall!

-Quebrei o nariz dele?

-Não, mas quase quebrou!

-Que droga tenho que bater com mais força!

-James!

-Depois agente se fala!

Ele desligou o telefone na minha cara, meus pais vão chegar amanha, vou voltar a dormir e rezar que seja um pesadelo.


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo treze

POV: Juliet Maslow

São cinco e meia da manha e to aqui no aeroporto com o James esperando os meus pais chegar, por que tinha que ser tão cedo to morrendo de sono, me virei e vi o James sentado no chão dormindo:

-James!-sentei do seu lado e comecei a balança-lo

-Que foi?-falou virando na minha direção

-Acorda não me deixa aqui sozinha!

-To com sono Juliet!

-Eu também, mas se não vou dormi você também não vai!

-Me deixa!

-James!-comecei a bater no seu braço

-Ta vou ficar acordado!

Não adiantou nada meia hora depois ele dormiu de novo, resolvi dormi também, acho que se passaram só dez minutos e senti alguém me balançando levantei a minha cabeça e vi o James do meu lado olhando para mim:

-Que foi James?

-O avião chegou.

-Já?-ele balançou a cabeça concordando- Me ajuda a levantar?

-Levanta sozinha!

-Claro, mas não é você que ta grávida!-ele me deu a mão e me ajudou

-Espero que ele não puxe a mãe!

-Como você tem certeza que vai ser menino?

-Tem que ser menino!

-Que seja!

Logo depois vi a minha mãe chegando quando ela nos viu veio em nossa direção.

-James!-falou minha mãe abraçando o meu irmão

-Oi mãe, há quanto tempo!

-Muito tempo mesmo, vai ajudar o seu pai com as malas!

-Sim senhora!

-Oi mãe!-falei indo em direção a ela

-Juliet!-ela me abraçou. –Eu sempre quis um neto, mas esperava você ter pelo menos uns 27 anos!

-Senti saudades mãe!

-Eu também filha!

-Mãe pra que tantas coisas!-falou o James segurando um monte de malas, posso esta exagerando só um pouquinho.

-Não sei quantos dias vou ficar em L.A.

-Sua mãe é exagerada!-falou o meu pai chegando logo atrás. –Juliet há quanto tempo!

-Oi pai!-ele veio na minha direção e me abraçou. –Quem é você e o que fez com meu pai?

-Estava esperando o que?

-Que brigasse comigo! Não sei qualquer coisa, menos um abraço!

-Você tem quase 20 anos Juliet, não é mais uma garotinha!

-Eu te amo pai!

-Eu também querida!

Eles iriam ficar num hotel perto do apartamento do James, mas as reservas era só às duas horas da tarde, não sei pra que viajar tão cedo! Meus pais ficaram no apartamento do James até poderem ir para o hotel, ficamos conversando por horas e minha mãe não falou nada de casamento nem citou nada, quando foi uma e pouco da tarde o Kendall me ligou:

-Juliet onde você esta?

-To na casa do James!

-Fazendo?

-Os meus pais chegaram hoje.

-Mais já? Enfim to ligando para te avisar que vou tar numa reunião e vou para casa só as três e meia da tarde.

-Uma reunião, por quê?

-Com o produtor da serie, tenho que desligar! Beijos!

-Ok, beijos!- Desliguei o telefone e tomei um susto com o James atrás de mim

-Era o Kendall?

-Sim.

-Ele ta aonde?

-Indo pro estúdio.

-E fazer o que lá? Não precisamos trabalhar hoje!

-Ele tem uma reunião! Deixa-me em paz James!

-Ok!

-Quem era?-perguntou a minha mãe

-O namorado dela!-respondeu o James

-É o pai do seu filho?

-É lógico mãe!-falei

-O que você fez quando descobriu que a sua irmã ta grávida?-perguntou o meu pai

-Pai!

-Calma Juliet, to falando com o seu irmão!

-Dei um soco na cara dele!

-E quase quebrou o nariz dele!-falei com raiva

-Devia ter batido com mais força filho!

-Eu sei pai!

-James!-dei um tapa no seu braço

-Ai Juliet! Da próxima vez bato com mais força!

-Isso mesmo filho!

-Mãe!

-John!-falou a minha mãe

-Que foi?

-Pare de encorajar o James a bater nos outros!

-Mas...

-Nada de mas! E você James, senta ai e fica quieto!

-Sim mamãe!-falou o James se sentando

-Obrigada mãe!-falei

-De nada filha!

POV: Kendall Schmidt

Depois da reunião que durou uma eternidade fui ate o estacionamento e vi o Logan perto do meu carro, o que ele ta fazendo aqui?

-Oi Kendall!

-Você ta me seguindo?

-Não e que eu tinha que pegar uma coisa e vi o seu carro.

-Tudo bem.

-Vai para onde?

-Para casa.

-Quando os seus pais vão vir para cá?

-Não sei Logan, mas pra que quer saber?

-Nada, só para ver um hotel longe da minha casa.

-Meus pais não são tão ruins assim!

-E claro que não, mas para garantir!

-Vai se danar Logan!

-Que bom humor! Você ainda não me respondeu!

-Não te respondi o que?-ele começando a me irritar

-Se posso ser seu padrinho de casamento!

-Não vamos nos casar!E você só quer ser meu padrinho de casamento para ter um sobrinho.

-Mas é claro, sempre quis ser tio!

-Se casa com a Juliet!

-Eu disse tio e não pai!

-Qual é a diferença?

-Eu sendo tio posso fazer o seu filho atormentar o pai!

-Quem disse que vai ser menino?

-Tem que ser menino, para ele poder ter atormentar!

-Agora quero que seja menina!

-Por quê?

-Para você não ficar feliz em me atormentar por meio do meu filho!

-Você falou meu filho e não filha, também quer que seja menino!

-Não enche Logan!

-Ok, seu estressado tenho pena do seu filho!

Meu telefone tocou assim quando entrei no carro, era a Juliet.

-Oi Juli!

-Oi, cadê você?

-To indo para casa, aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Não aconteceu nada só que o James deixou os meus pais no hotel e mais tarde eles vão quere sair, e você vai comigo!

-Por que Juliet?

-Porque os meus pais querem te conhecer e nada de disser que ta ocupado, faz isso por mim Kendall!

-Ok meu amor, eu vou!

-Obrigada Kendall!

-De nada!

Cheguei em casa e a Juliet não estava acho que ainda ta na casa do James, deitei no sofá e dormi um pouco, meu celular tava tocando tentei levantar para procurar e senti alguma coisa pesada em cima de mim, era o Boston ele tava dormindo nossa como ele é pesado:

-Kendall!-a Juliet apareceu na sala, quando ela chegou?

-Tira esse cachorro de cima de mim!-falei meio que sem ar

-Boston, sai!-o cachorro nem se mexeu

-To ficando sem ar!-a Juliet empurrou e ele saiu de cima levantei e fui procurar o meu celular, era o Carlos que tinha me ligado, que estranho.

-De nada Kendall!

-O que?

-Obrigado Juliet por ter tirado o cachorro de cima de mim, de nada Kendall!

-Obrigado Juli!

-Agora você fala comigo!

-Me desculpe.

-Que seja!-ela subiu as escadas, o que deu nela. Peguei o meu telefone e retornei a ligação do Carlos.

-Alo?

-Oi Carlos é o Kendall, você tinha me ligado?

-Oi Kendall, sim eu liguei preciso falar com você!

-Então?

-O James me falou que a Juliet ta grávida.

-Sim, ta falando comigo agora?

-Não to mais com raiva de você, e eu quero pedir desculpas pelo o meu plano que fiz para acabar com o seu namoro.

-Por que ta se desculpando?

-Depois de anos que passei com a Juliet, não é certo querer ela só para mim agora e tive muito tempo para gostar dela e não foi certo o que eu fiz. Me desculpa?

-Sim eu te desculpo!

-Os pais da Juli tão aqui?

-E claro.

-Se lascou Kendall.

-Obrigado pelo animo.

-De nada, tenho que desligar.

Depois que o Carlos desligou subi as escadas e a Juliet saiu correndo na minha direção e pulou em cima de mim e cai no chão, acho que bati a minha cabeça ta doendo:

-Juliet você é doida!

-Eu não!

-Você quer me matar? Ai minha cabeça, Juli meu amor poderia sair de cima!

-Não quero te matar to só feliz e não vou sair de cima ta legal aqui!

-Anda Juliet!

-Não!

-Chata!

-Também te amo!


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo quatorze

POV: Kendall Schmidt

-Anda Kendall!

-Mas eu não quero!

-Você prometeu!

-Não prometi nada, quero os meus advogados!

-Para de drama! Cadê você?

-Morri!

-Kendall! Sai de baixo da cama!

Eu tava de baixo da cama com o Boston do meu lado.

-Não to aqui é o Boston!

-Nossa não sabia que o Boston falava!

-Sou um cachorro de outro mundo!

-Sai daí Kendall eu só vou levar o Boston no veterinário e depois vamos sair com meus pais!

-Que tal eu ir no veterinário e o Boston sair com seus pai!

-Claro você toma uma vacina enquanto o Boston fica de boa!

-Foi mal amigão!-o Boston me olhou com uma cara feia. -Não me olhe assim!

Ele mordeu a minha perna e foi para o quintal.

-Acho que ele não gostou!-falou a Juliet rindo

-Isso por que você feriu os sentimentos dele!

-Claro foi toda a minha culpa! Vai pegar o Boston!

-Pegar? Usou o sentindo da palavra errada!

-Vai se lascar Kendall!

Desci e procurei o Boston pelo quintal todo e achei ele escondido dentro da piscina, que desespero, tive que entrar na piscina para tirar ele dali. Quando finalmente consegui tira-lo da piscina tive que dar um banho nele depois que consegui prendê-lo dentro do carro levamos ele para o veterinário e foi outra briga para ele sair do carro quatro pessoas teve que segurar o cachorro para ele tomar vacina, depois de tudo isso ta vamos atrasados para sair com os pais da Juliet, pensei que ia me safar dessa, a Juliet deu a grande ideia de levar o Boston também. Quando chegamos o James estava nos esperando:

-Por que vocês trouxeram o Boston?

-Por que não foi você que teve que entrar na piscina, tirar o cachorro do carro e que levou uma mordida no braço!-falei com raiva e o meu braço ainda tava sangrando

-O que isso tem haver?

-Tivemos que levar o Boston para o veterinário. -falou a Juliet. –Cadê os nossos pais?

-Tão vindo, Kendall a sua blusa ta toda suja de sangue!

-Eu sei James!

-Juliet você chegou! Que cachorro é esse?-falou a mãe da Juli, eu acho.

-Oi mãe, é o cachorro do meu namorado! Kendall essa é a minha mãe!

-Muito prazer senhora Maslow!-falei

-O que aconteceu com o seu braço?-perguntou a mãe da Juliet segurando o meu braço machucado com força.

-O meu cachorro mordeu!

-Meu deus, por que ele fez isso?-ela apertou com mais força, Ai!

-Por que ele ta com raiva e descontou em mim, será que a senhora poderia soltar o meu braço ta machucando!

-Me desculpa!

-Sem problemas!-depois que ela se afastou o James veio e bateu no meu braço-Ai!

-Desculpa Kendall!

-Cadê o papai?-perguntou a Juliet

-Ele ta por ai, vem vamos achar ele!

O meu celular tocou, obrigado Logan!

-Oi Logan!

-Oi Kends, como ta indo o encontro com os pais da Juliet?

-Só conheci a mãe da Juliet, ainda. Por que me ligou?

-To entediado.

-Como sempre tenho que desligar Logan!

-Não bota o seu celular no fone de ouvido quero participar também!

-Só faço isso por que você é a minha única companhia!

-Me senti importante agora!

Botei o fone de ouvido e guardei o meu celular no bolso.

-Kendall!

-Oi Juli!

-Quem era?

-Era engano!

-Engano nada Kendall!-falou o Logan

-Cala boca!

-O que foi que você disse?-perguntou a Juliet

-Nada!

-Ok, vem conhecer o meu pai!

-Claro meu amor faço tudo por você!-falou o Logan com uma voz fina, idiota.

-Cala boca seu viado!

-Ok seu corno!

Depois que conheci o pai da Juliet ficamos conversando de não sei o que só tava prestando atenção no que o Logan falava pelo o fone de ouvido, acho que ele tava entediado também, meu braço tava doendo muito e ainda tava sangrando um pouco e sem falar que a minha blusa tava todo suja de sangue. Umas onze horas da noite a Juliet percebeu que algo me incomodava:

-Eu já volto!-falou a Juliet e puxou o meu braço

-O que foi?

-Calma!-ela me puxou para o banheiro feminino.

-Juliet não posso entrar aqui!

-Fica aqui enquanto vou passar no carro, cadê a chave?

-No meu bolso, e eu vou ficar aqui? E se alguém entrar?

-Fica do lado de fora, já volto!

Fique esperando enquanto vi a Juliet correndo, o que será que ela vai fazer? Ela apareceu com uma bolsa e me puxou para o banheiro feminino de novo.

-Juliet?

-Nossa sua blusa ta toda suja de sangue!

-Serio eu nem percebi, e se entrar alguém?

-Não se preocupa, tira a blusa!

-O que?

-Tira a blusa, para limpar o seu braço machucado.

-Claro, me ajuda o meu braço ta doendo! Por favor!-ela tirou a minha blusa e depois pegou um pano e molhou na pia, ela ia passar no meu braço e doeu muito. -AI!

-Calma Kendall tem que limpar o machucado.

-Mas ta doendo, AI caralho!

-To quase terminando.

-Meu braço dói muito, para com isso Juliet!

-Ta parei, vou fazer um curativo!-depois que ela enrolou o meu braço com gases e esparadrapos, sentei encima da pia e disse.

-E a minha blusa?

-O que?

-Como vou sair sem a minha blusa?

-Claro. –ela tirou uma blusa da bolsa e me entregou. -Eu não falei que é bom ter roupa reseva no carro?

-Vou sempre ter ouvir! Obrigado por me ajudar!

-Sem problemas, por que o seu celular ta ligando pro Logan?-perguntou a Juliet pegando no meu celular encima da pia.

-Eu não sei esse celular é doido!

-Sei.. Oi Logan!-ela botou o celular no auto falante

-Oi Juli, nossa como eu liguei para o Kendall?

-Poise Logan e só faz quase duas horas que você ligou para o Kendall!

-Duas horas? Meu deus que celular louco! Acho melhor eu desligar!

-Também acho Logan.

-Até amanha Juli!

-Até Logan!-ela desligou o celular e me devolveu. –Acho que você tem que levar o seu celular para concertar!

-Também acho!


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo quinze

POV: Juliet Maslow

Minha mãe me ligou, pois ela queria sair comigo, depois do almoço fui com a minha mãe para o shopping:

-O papai ficou com o James?

-Sim, sabe eu queria te falar uma coisa.

-O que?  
-Sei que você já imagina o porquê que eu vim.

-Casamento, não é mãe?

-Isso, sei que não posso te obrigar a nada, mas você já falou com o Kendall?

-Mais ou menos.

-Tem que falar com ele filha!

-Eu vou mãe, mas depois!

POV: Kendall Schmidt

Depois de pedir permição para sair mais cedo do trabalho fui até o hospital para ver o meu braço machucado, a mordida foi muito funda e como eu não tava com o cartão de vacinação do Boston comigo tive que tomar uma injeção liguei para o Logan vir me levar para casa:

-Você vai me pagar o taxi!

-Para de reclamar Logan.

-Claro, o que o medico disse mesmo?

-Que a injeção ia me deixar sonolento.

-E você me chamou por quê?

-Para você servir de babá!

-Claro que sim, chegamos!

O Logan me ajudou a sair do carro e quando entramos em casa a Juliet tava com o Carlos, o Logan teve que me segurar mais forte.

-Juli!-falou o Logan

-Oi Logan! O que aconteceu com o Kendall?

-Ele foi ao medico para ver a mordida de cachorro.

-Deixa que eu levo ele para cima!-falou o Carlos

-Não eu to legal!-me soltei do Logan e quase cai no chão

-Kendall o medico disse que você ia ficar com sono!-falou o Logan me segurando de novo

-Mas eu não estou com sono!

-Ta sim!

-Não to!

-Carlos leva o Kendall para cima!-falou a Juliet

-Não preciso de babá!

-Vem Kendall!-o Carlos segurou o meu braço e me levou para cima.

Não sei por quantas horas dormi só que são onze horas da noite e tava vendo TV quando o meu celular tocou, era um numero que não conhecia:

-Alo?

-Kendall!

-Perai conheço essa voz!

-Também senti saudades!

-Meu deus há quanto tempo!

-Eu sei.

-Você não ta na Inglaterra?

-Tava, mais se você abrir a porta vai me ver!

-O que?-abri a porta e vi uma garota que conhecia bem, mais muito bem.

-Oi Kendall!

-Anna já se faz seis anos!

-Eu sei, e sinto muito!

-Sente muito por quê? Por ir embora há seis anos e não der nem uma noticia só um bilhete falando que ia para Inglaterra?

-Kendall eu sinto muito, mas agora voltei!

-Por que você voltou?

-Porque o meu irmão precisava de mim!

-Que desculpa mais furada! Você nunca se importou comigo!

-Que isso Kendall eu sempre me importei com você, sou sua irmã mais velha!

-Se você importasse comigo não teria me abandonado!

-Kendall eu... O que foi isso no seu braço?

-O meu cachorro mordeu, mas não mude de assunto Annabelle!

-Você tem que se livrar desse cachorro!

-Não vou me livrar de cachorro nem um você some e pensa que pode mandar na minha vida!

-Kendall eu senti saudades, você poderia me dar um abraço!

-Também senti saudades Anna!-dei um abraço na minha irmã. –Mais inda to com raiva de você!

-Amanha agente conversa? Ta tarde!

-Foi você que veio aqui!

-Eu sei! Boa noite Kends!

-Boa noite Anna!

No dia seguinte contei pro Logan sobre a minha irmã quando cheguei no estúdio.

-A sua irmã voltou?

-Sim ela voltou!

-Meu deus quem mais vai aparecer?

-Para de ser idiota!

-Não acredito que a Annabelle voltou!

-Nem eu, mas não conta para ninguém!

-Com vergonha da sua irmã? Ate que ela é bonita, do que eu me lembro dela!

-Não é isso Logan, é que ninguém alem de você sabe da Anna.

-Nem a Juliet?

-Não.

-Por que não contou para ela?

-Como se eu soubesse que a minha irmã iria voltar depois de seis anos!

-Mas voltei não voltei!-me virei e vi a minha irmã atrás de mim

-O que você ta fazendo aqui?

-Oi Loggi!

-Oi Anna, há quanto tempo!

-Eu sei!

-Não finjam que não estou aqui, Anna você vem comigo!-puxei o braço dela e a levei para o meu camarim. –O que faz aqui?

-Queria ver o meu maninho!

-Eu finjo que acredito.

-Kendall seu idiota eu tava com saudades de você!

-Também tenho muitas saudades de você!

-Eu te amo maninho!-ela pulou encima de mim e bati na porta que abriu e caímos no chão

-Ai Anna!

-Me desculpa!

-Você mal volta e já quer me matar?

-Eu te amo Kendall!

-Eu também Anna!

Quando levantamos vi a Juliet nos olhando, e depois ela saiu correndo, que merda!

-Tenho que ir!

-O que aconteceu?

-Já volto Anna!-achei a Juliet entrando no carro, abri a porta do motorista. –Juliet não é o que você ta pensando!

-Como não pode ser Kendall, eu vi e ouvi tudo!-ela tava chorando

-Meu amor eu posso explicar!

-Então fala!

-Só posso disser que a Anna e eu... Não posso te contar Juli!

-Que seja Kendall, não vou sair da sua casa, os meus pais estão aqui e não quero que saibam que brigamos!

-Juli confia em mim, por favor!

-Eu tenho que ir Kendall!

-Juli!

-Da licença Kendall!-sai de perto da porta e ela foi embora, que droga!

-O que aconteceu aqui?-perguntou a Anna chegando do meu lado

-Nada! Que tal você ir procurar o Logan?

-Ok! Mas tem certeza que ta tudo bem?

-Tenho!

A Anna se afastou e vi o Carlos indo na minha direção.

-Quem é ela?

-A minha irmã.

-Sua irmã? Não sabia que você tinha irmã!

-Ninguém sabia só o Logan.

-E por que você não disse isso para a Juliet?

-Você viu?-ele concordou. –Não quero que ela saiba.

-Por quê?

-Porque não! E não conte para ninguém Carlos!

-Ta eu não conto, mas a Juliet devia saber que ela é a sua irmã e não sua amante!

-Não posso contar Carlos!

-Não entendo você!

-Ninguém entende.


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo dezesseis

POV: James Maslow

-James to entediado!-falou o Carlos

-Eu também, nunca pensei que essa reunião seria tão chata!

-Ta acabando?

-Sei lá.

-Vocês que são entediantes só sabem reclamar!-falou o Logan

-Vai se lascar Logan!

-Vai você Carlos!

-Cala boca vocês dois!-falei

-Você não manda em mim James!-falou o Carlos

-Concordo com ele!-falou o Logan, ele bateu na cabeça do Kendall. –Acorda!

-Ai! Que merda Logan!

-Calem a boca!-falou o Carlos

-Nossa que medo!-falou o Kendall

-A reunião já ta quase acabando, fiquem quietos!-falei

-Eu tava quieto, até o Logan me bater!

-Agora é a minha culpa!

-Vocês podiam fingir que tem idade mental de um adulto!-falou o Carlos, olha quem fala!

-Olha quem fala!-falamos juntos

-Até você James!

-Tenho que concordar com eles!

Depois que a reunião acabou o Logan foi embora e o Carlos também, fiquei para pegar umas coisas no meu camarim e quando eu ia sair vi o Kendall com uma garota parecia um pouco com ele:

-Kendall!-ele veio na minha direção

-O que foi?

-Quem é a garota que entrou no estúdio?

-Que garota?

-A garota que entrou no estúdio!

-Tem varias garotas aqui no estúdio, mas se você descreve-la.

-A garota que estava com você, loira mais ou menos da sua altura.

-Annabelle? É a minha irmã.

-Sua irmã!?

-É a minha irmã!

-Não sabia que tinha irmã.

-Ninguém sabia!

-A Juliet sabe?

-Por que todo mundo me pergunta isso? Não, ela não sabe!

-Devia contar para ela!

-Eu sei! Tenho que ir!

-Nossa irmã do Kendall! Meu deus!

Cheguei em casa e a Juliet tava lá, o que será que aconteceu?

-Juliet, o que faz aqui?

-Preciso falar com você!

-Não gosto dessa frase!

-Qual a possibilidade do Kendall esta me traindo?

-O Kendall não ta te traindo.

-Como você tem certeza?

-Ele não ia te trair com a irmã dele.

-O Kendall não tem irmã!

-Tem sim! Loira, parecida com ele, tava no estúdio hoje!

-Aquela era a irmã dele?

-Sim.

-Meu deus!

-Foi o que eu disse!

-Cala boca James!

-Também te amo!

-Tenho que ir!

-Claro me abandone!

-Deixa de drama James!

São cinco horas da tarde e depois de fugir dos meus pais falando que eu tava doente, o Carlos tava dormindo no meu sofá quando o Kendall me ligou:

-James?

-O que foi? Espero que seja algo muito importante!

-A Juli vai sair com os pais dela e preciso de um compromisso urgente para não ir junto, e o Logan tava ocupado.

-Pode vir para minha casa se quiser e talvez agente pode sair se eu conseguir acordar o Carlos.

-To indo para ai!

Meia hora depois o Kendall chegou.

-Legal agora me ajuda!

-É só empurrar o Carlos do sofá.

-Ok!-eu tava sentado no sofá e o Carlos tava deitado do meu lado, empurrei ele e quase levei um soco na cara.

-Obrigado James!

-De nada!

-Idiota! Quando o Kendall chegou aqui?

-Cheguei agora!-o Kendall passou pelo Carlos e sentou onde ele tava deitado

-Sai James!

-A casa é minha!-ele me empurrou do sofá e sentou no meu lugar. –Tem outro sofá!

-Mais quero sentar nesse!

-A casa é minha!-sentei encima do Carlos que me empurrou para cima do Kendall e ai caímos no chão.

-Carlos!-gritei

-Sai de cima James!-o Kendall me empurrou

-Para de me empurrar!

-Mas é legal!-o Carlos me empurrou e cai em cima do Kendall de novo

-PARA COM ISSO CARLOS!-gritei junto com o Kendall, ele deu um pulo e caiu atrás do sofá

-Não manche o meu chão com sangue!

-Que amigo legal!

-Vamos sair?-perguntou o Kendall

-Claro!-falou o Carlos

Ta vamos saindo do meu apartamento quando eu vi a minha mãe e a Juliet, merda! Sai correndo para dentro do meu prédio mas esqueci que tinha o Kendall e o Carlos atrás de mim e esbarrei neles.

-Ta louco James?-falou o Carlos

-Preciso sair daqui!

-O que foi?-o Kendall viu a Juli e a minha mãe também. –Temos q eu sair daqui!

-Isso tudo por causa da Juli e da sua mãe?

-Isso!-falei junto com o Kendall

A irmã do Kendall tava passando aqui perto quando ela nos viu.

-Oi Kendall!

-Anna! Você sabia que te amo!

-Não tava com raiva de mim?

-Não claro que não!-ele puxou o braço dela e caímos todos dentro do saguão, ainda bem que não tinha ninguém aqui

-Ai Kendall!-falou a irmã dele

-Tão me esmagando!-falou o Carlos

-Sai de cima James!-falou o Kendall, depois que levantamos o Kendall puxou a irmã para falar alguma coisa com ela.

-A minha irmã vai distrair elas e ai agente foge!

-Não concordei com isso!

-Concordou sim Annabelle!

-Adorei o plano!-falei

-Vocês são doidos!

-Ninguém falou com você Carlos!

-Não enche James!

-Por favor, Anna!

-Ta eu faço!

A Anna distraio a Juli e a minha mãe e saímos correndo para o parque perto da minha casa, quando chegamos no meio do parque paramos.

-Será que elas nos viram?-perguntou o Kendall

-Não sei!

-Quem viu vocês?-uma voz falou atrás de mim dei um pulo e era o Logan

-Ta fazendo o que aqui?-perguntou o Carlos

-Tava andando quando vi vocês correndo que nem loucos.

-Não ta vamos correndo!-falei

-Imagina se tivessem!-era a Juliet

-Anna!

-Foi mal Kendall! Vocês que não sabem correr direito!

-Não sei por que sou amigo de vocês!-falou o Carlos

-Ninguém sabe!-respondeu o Logan

-Cala boca vocês!-falou o Kendall

-Vão brigar agora?-falei

-Não James!-falou o Carlos

-To ficando doido! Vou para minha casa!-falou o Logan

-Eu também!-e o Carlos foi junto com o Logan

-Vou sair com o minha irmã!-o Kendall e a Anna foram embora

-James se eu vou sair com a mamãe você também vai!

To lascado!


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo dezessete

POV: James Maslow

-Não gosto de sair com vocês!-falei entrando na décima loja

-James querido, pode ficar quieto?-falou a minha mãe

-Me da dinheiro que fico quieto!

-Você tem dinheiro James!

-Eu sei Juliet, mas to sem dinheiro agora.

-Não vou te dar dinheiro James!

-Que droga!

Elas entraram na loja e fiquei andando por perto e vi o Kendall saindo de uma loja com a irmã dele.

-Nossas vocês por aqui!

-James? O que faz aqui?-perguntou o Kendall

-To de companhia da minha mãe e da Juliet.

-Elas tão aqui!?

-Foi o que eu disse.

-Merda! Eu já volto, por que você não fica com o James, Anna!

-Vai me abandonar?

-Só por um pouco, por favor!

-Ok!

-Eu te amo! E James, fica longe da minha irmã!

-Você não fez isso com a minha, por que eu deveria fazer com a sua?

-To falando serio!

-Tenho uma leve impressão que o seu irmão não vai voltar.

-Você acha?

-Achei você James! Oi Anna!

-Oi Juliet!

-O Kendall me pediu para dizer para você que pode ficar na casa dele.

-Serio?

-Sim!

-Por que o Kendall quer a Anna na casa dele?

-Não é óbvio, ele quer ficar de olho em mim!

-Consertesa, vou levar a mamãe pro hotel, até mais James!

-Até maninha!

Eu e a Anna ficamos até mais tarde quando o Kendall ligou para ela.

POV: Kendall Schmidt

-Você deixou a sua irmã com o James?

-Foi o que eu falei Logan!

-Que inteligente, se você quer o James longe da Anna devia ter levado ela junto!

-Não enche Logan!

-Ok, e quando vamos viajar?

-Viajar?

-É a sua semana do aniversário ta chegando e temos que viajar!

-Eu sei disso Logan, mas já disse que não posso! Leva a chave da minha casa no Havaí e leva quem quiser.

-Claro seria muito legal de a minha parte viajar na semana do seu aniversário sem você!

-Não vou Logan!

-A Juliet vai ficar bem, a Anna vai tar com ela, para de ser chato Kendall!

-Já disse que não vou!

-OK! Eu vou levar o Carlos e o James para a sua casa no Havaí!

-Leva eu to... O QUE?

-Foi o que você ouviu!

-Não vou deixar vocês três sozinhos na minha casa super cara no Havaí!

-Vai fazer o que?

-Eu... Eu... Eu vou com vocês!

-Não precisa ir Kendall!

-Não sou loco de deixar vocês na minha casa de praia que custou muito caro no Havaí sem supervisão! Eu vou sim e proto!

-Você que sabe!

POV: James Maslow

-Não falei que ia funcionar!

-Ótima ideia James!-falou o Logan- Mas acho que você falou isso para ir também!

-É o Havaí! E o Carlos amou a ideia de ir junto!

-Ok vamos viajar em dois dias!

-Vou falar com o produtor e comprar as passagens!

Depois que falei com o produtor ele deixou agente passar uma semana no Havaí, cheguei em casa e o Carlos tava me esperando.

-Deu certo?

-Claro que deu!

-Legal vamos pro Havaí!

-Comprou as passagens?

-Sim, vai chegar as nossas passagens por e-mail!

-Legal, falei com a Juli e ela fica com o Fox quando eu tiver viajando.

-Você sabia que a Anna vai ficar na casa do Kendall?

-Sei.

-Claro que sabe, vai chamar ela quando para sair?

-A Anna? Por que eu a chamaria para sair?

-Por que ela é gata! E mais eu vi vocês dois ontem no shopping!

-Ta eu a chamo para sair depois que voltamos do Havaí.

-Chama agora, vamos viajar em dois dias!

-Não sei.

-Para de ser idiota James!

-Eu vou chamar depois que voltamos!

-Você é muito idiota!

-Não enche!

POV: Kendall Schmidt

-FICOU LOUCO LOGAN?

-Mas qual é o problema?

-O problema é que não vai dar certo todos vocês dormiram na minha casa!

-Vamos viajar amanha e você disse que vamos ter que acordar cedo.

-Não precisa dormir na minha casa!

-Mas...-o celular dele fez um barulho- Chegou uma mensagem, é da passagem!

O meu celular tocou também.

-Vai sentar aonde?-perguntei

-Atrás de você.

-O que? E quem vai sentar do meu lado?

-Oi gente eu vou sentar do seu lado Logan. -falou o Carlos

-O James vai sentar do meu lado!?

-Acho que vai!

-Não!

-Acabei de descobri que vou sentar do lado do Kendall, to pulando de felicidade!

-Vou passar cinco horas e meia do lado do James?

-Parem de reclamar!-falou o Logan- E vamos todos dormir na casa do Kendall!

-Eu não autorizei!

-Vamos sim, e pelo o que diz no e-mail o nosso voo é às seis e meia.

-E o que tem a ver?

-Vai ser mais rápido se todos ficamos juntos!

-Que seja!

Chegando em casa a Juliet e a Anna tavam vendo TV.

-O que estão fazendo todos aqui?-perguntou a Juli

-O Logan deu a brilhante de ficamos todos juntos!

-Ha que bonitinho!-falou a Anna

-Ta, mas vocês vão dormi na sala.

-Tem três quartos aqui. -falou o Logan

-Eu sei, mas um quarto é meu e o outro a Anna ta dormindo e sobra um quarto!

-Ta você vai e dorme na casinha do cachorro!-falou o James sentando no sofá do lado da Juliet

-Muito engraçado James!

-Por que vocês dormem na sala, todos vocês!-falou a Anna

-Concordo!-falou a Juliet

-Ok vamos dormir na sala!-falei e depois me virei em direção ao Logan. –Tudo é sua culpa!

Tivemos que dormir todos na sala, eu tava dormindo quando ouvi umas vozes falando perto da gente.

-Meu deus!

-Eu não acredito que eles dormiram todos juntos na sala!

-Nem eu.

-Mas olha que visão perfeita!

-O que?

-Todos estão dormindo sem camisa na sala!

-Você tem razão Anna, ta na hora de acordar eles.

-Como eles não sentem frio?

-Tão todos colados e estão passando calor corporal um para o outro.

-Ta na hora de acordar eles!

-Ok!

Pensei que elas aviam ido embora, mas depois ouvi barulhos de panelas batendo, eu não tomei susto pois eu já estava acordado.

-O que é isso?

-Tão acordando agente gênio!

-Eu sei James!

-Não podiam botar um despertador?

-Até parece que não conhece a minha irmã Logan!-falei levantando

-Eu conheço muito bem Kendall! Vai aonde?

-Vou me arrumar!

Eu tava tomando banho e ouvi alguém entrar no meu quarto.

-Sou eu Kendall!-falou o Logan

-O que você quer?

-Eu vou me arrumar no seu quarto, não quero ficar na fila para usar o banheiro.

-Eu já to saindo. -sai do banheiro e o Logan entrou, desci as escadas e o Carlos já tava pronto.

-São quantas horas?-perguntou o Carlos

-Cinco e cinquenta e cinco.

-O voo não e às seis e meia?

-Sim.

-Não devia está desesperado?

-Engraçadinho!

O James terminou e depois o Logan desceu ta vamos indo para o carro, a Juliet ia com agente para levar o carro de volta, chegamos no aeroporto e os meninos saíram para pegar as malas eu já ia saindo guando a Juliet segurou o meu braço:

-O que foi?

-Me promete que vai se divertir?

-Eu vou me divertir!

-Não se preocupe comigo vou vicar bem!

-Tem certeza?

-Tenho!

-Eu te amo!

-Eu também!-o Logan bateu no vidro. -É melhor você ir!

-Tem razão!-sai do carro e peguei as minhas malas

-Nossa eu nunca vi o aeroporto tão cheio!-falou o James

-Cheio? Não tem quase ninguém!

-Eu tava sendo irônico Carlos!

-Vamos pegar as nossas passagens!-falei

Depois que pegamos as passagens ficamos esperando o avião. Passou-se dez minutos e entramos no avião, seriam cinco horas de viajem e tinha se passado uma hora e meia, o Logan tava dormindo atrás de mim do seu lado o Carlos tava mexendo no celular dele, eu tava mexendo no meu notebook e o James tava tentando dormir eu acho.

-Kendall!

-O que foi James?

-To entediado como você aguenta?

-Já viajei por mais tempo do que isso.

-Claro, o Logan sempre viajou com você?

-Sempre quando podia ele viajava, mas a maior parte do tempo ele dormia, pois sempre viajamos de manha.

-E essa semana do aniversario?

-Ela é nova, o Logan inventou no ano passado foi quando fiquei com um tempo de folga e faltava uma semana para o meu aniversario e o Logan inventou de viajamos, mas fomos de carro ele queria escalar montanha e depois que voltamos ele me levou para comemorar o meu aniversario.

-Parece que foi legal.

-E foi muito e depois eu tive que trabalhar de novo.

-Mais e me fala quando comprou uma casa de praia no Havaí?

-Quando eu vim para o Havaí, foi muito caro a casa, mas valeu a pena.

-E posso saber quanto foi a casa?

-Mais que você imagina! Nunca ia conseguir pagar uma casa dessas.

-Claro que não.

Chegamos ao Havaí, finalmente e chegando ao aeroporto vi o meu amigo nos esperando.

-Não acredito que você veio pro Havaí!

-Nem eu, gente esse é o Johnny ele cuida dos cachorros de guarda! O Logan você já conhece, esses são o James e o Carlos!

-Muito prazer vou disser a mesma coisa que disse para o Logan e vou reforçar para ele, não mecham nos quatro cães que ficam presos nos fundos da casa eles são de guarda e são treinados para atacar qualquer pessoa menos eu.

-Você ouviu Logan!

-Eu não mexi nos cachorros!

-Eles quase arrancaram o seu braço!

-Ta eu não mecho mais!

-E bom mesmo, agora vamos conhecer a minha casa!

O caminho todo ate a casa todos ficaram olhando pelo o vidro do carro, como eu sentia falta do Havaí, chegando na minha casa os três saíram se empurrando para ver a casa.

-Essa casa é sua?-perguntou o Carlos

-Sim é minha.

-Que incrível!

-O quarto com sacada é meu!

-Todos os quartos tem sacada Logan!

-Eu sei!

Eles saíram correndo para dentro da casa, se eles quebrarem alguma coisa, senti saudades da minha casa. A sala de estar tava do jeito que eu lembrava e a minha cozinha também, eles saíram correndo para fora acho que gostaram da minha piscina gigante subi para o meu quarto e escolhi o ultimo quarto da direita o quarto que mais gosta além dele ter vista para o mar, eu amo a minha casa de praia.

-Ei Kendall você não vai descer?-falou o Logan chegando perto da porta. –Que droga você ficou com o melhor quarto!

-Claro sou esperto não sai correndo para a piscina, e você ta molhando a minha casa!

-Para de ser fresco a sua empregada vem amanhã não vem?

-Vem.

-Então vamos nos divertir, desce logo!

-To indo!

Quando cheguei na piscina eles me empurram e pularam encima de mim.

-Vocês são loucos!

-Para de ser fresco Kendall!-falou o James

-Essa calça era nova!

-Não sabia que se importava com isso!-o Logan tava sentado na borda da piscina.

-E não importa!-puxei os seus pés e ele caiu na piscina

-Agora ta se divertindo?

-Eu não!

Ficamos na piscina ate tarde, depois entramos em casa e quando foi meia noite ta vamos sentados na sala de televisão.

-Vamos fazer o que amanhã?-perguntou o James

-Tem varias praias e ilhas podíamos ver uma!

-Tem uma praia muito legal aqui perto, não tem Kendall?-falou o Logan

-Tem podíamos ir nela amanhã!

-Legal, mas eu vou dormir!-o Carlos ia se levantando quando o Logan começou a falar

-Mas no terceiro dia vamos seguir o meu plano!

-Há não o plano não!

-Que plano?-perguntou o James

-O Logan inventou um plano de passamos cada dia nessa viajem.

-Eu tava entediado no avião, no terceiro dia vamos seguir o meu plano!-ele subiu para o quarto

-Eu devia esta com medo?-falou o James

-Devia! Boa noite!-respondi e subi para o meu quarto, só ta começando!


	18. Chapter 18

**Gaberusher: Obrigada por esta gostando da historia! E sim vai ter mais capítulos! Espero que continue gostando da historia!**

Capitulo dezoito

POV: Kendall Schmidt

Acordei com uns barulhos na cozinha, eram seis e meia da manhã, tentei ignorar os barulhos mas não deu.

-O que diabos vocês estão fazendo?-cheguei na cozinha e vi uma garota morena. –Lucy?

-Kendall!-ela me deu um abraço. –Não acredito que você ta no Havaí!

-Nem eu, o que faz...

-Que barulho é esse?-os meninos chegaram na cozinha

-Me desculpem!-falou a Lucy

-Gente essa é a Lucy, a minha empregada.

-Sua empregada? Sei Kendall!-falou o James rindo

-Vai se catar James!

-Eu não disse nada, Carlos?-o Carlos tava hipnotizado e o Logan também. –Carlos!

-O que foi?

-Você escutou o que eu disse?

-Mas é claro!

-Então repete.

-Não precisa.

-Ok vocês são estranhos eu vou dormir. -falei indo subir as escadas quando o Logan falou

-Já ta mos acordados, vamos para praia?

-Eu to com sono Logan!

-Concordo com ele!-falou o James

-Que droga, você sabe onde fica a praia?-falei me virando para o Logan

-Sei.

-Então leva agente!

-Tudo bem!

Chegamos na praia e sentei numa cadeira e fui dormir, to com sono eles podem me chamar quanto quiser.

POV: James Maslow

-O Kendall ta muito chato!-falou o Carlos

-Acho que ele ta mais preocupado com a Juliet do que se divertir.

-Ele ta dormindo a quanto tempo?-perguntei

-Sei lá, isso importa?

-Importa Carlos, já volto!-peguei um balde e enchi com a água do mar e joguei encima do Kendall, ele tomou um susto.

-Que merda James!-ele pegou o balde e jogou na minha direção

-Relaxa Kendall!

-Eu vou te matar!-ele saiu correndo na minha direção

-Nossa que infantil. -falou o Logan

-Pelo menos o Kendall acordou.

-Tem razão Carlos!

O Kendall se cansou de correr atrás de mim e parou perto do mar, cheguei perto dele e o empurrei.

-James! Seu idiota!-ele falou rindo

-Você ta rindo, viu ta se divertindo!

-Eu sei, tenho que parar de me preocupar com a Juliet, ela ta bem.

-Não pare de se preocupar Kendall, dissertasse mais!

-Obrigado James!

-De nada!

Ficamos até umas duas da tarde na praia e voltamos para casa, chegando lá ficamos na piscina.

-Ok Logan isso tava incluído no seu plano?-falou o Kendall

-Plano? Há ta não tava, mas amanhã vamos segui o meu plano!

-E o que seria?-falei

-Vocês vão saber amanhã!

-Por que vocês dois ficam hipnotizados quando ver a Lucy?-perguntou o Kendall

-O que?-falou o Carlos e o Logan juntos

-Eu é que não sou!-falei deitando na cadeira

-Vocês sabem que a Lucy tem namorado?

-Ela tem?

-Tem! Eu vou tomar um banho. –o Kendall entrou em casa

-Nossa que legal!-o Logan também entrou, o Carlos ia entrar também quando o chamei.

-Você sabe que o Kendall disse isso só para vocês não brigarem!

-Então ela não tem namorado?

-Não, e é melhor você não contar para o Logan e finge que ela tem! Estamos só no segundo dia e não quero que vocês briguem!

-Ok vou fingir que não sei disso! Você vai entrar?

-Agora não!

-Você que sabe!

POV: Kendall Schmidt

Eu tava sentado na minha cama enquanto o Logan tava falando comigo.

-O que você acha Kendall?

-O que?

-Não prestou atenção? Kendall quero que você veja isso para mim!

-Ta eu vejo, mas nada de festa na minha casa!

-Isso é só no ultimo dia!

-Faz uma festa em outro lugar!

-Que seja! Mas você vai ver o que eu te pedi?

-Vou.

-Obrigado.

No dia seguinte a primeira coisa que o Logan fez foi perguntar se pesquisei o que ele queria, faz parte do "plano" do Logan e ele queria que eu pesquisasse uma casa noturna para eles irem hoje anoite. Já estamos no terceiro dia e volta mais três dias para essa viajem do Havaí acabar, to deitado na minha cama quando o James entrou no meu quarto:

-O que foi James?

-Por que não desce e fica lá embaixo com agente?

-Não to afim.

-Para de se excluir Kendall.

-Me deixa.

-Não!-ele sentou do meu lado

-Todo mundo já sabe que a Juliet ta grávida.

-O que?

-Olha! Ta no site, já tem mais de um milhão de acessos!-ele pegou o notebook e leu

-Nossa ninguém sabe que você ta no Havaí?

-Não.

-Mas como?

-Não é feriado e nem férias, e não têm turistas aqui no Havaí.

-Aqui ta falando que tem uma possibilidade de você ter fugido.

-Idiotas não tem nada para se fazer.

-Esquece Kendall, se diverte!

-Como posso me divertir? Tão achando que voltei a ser o Kendall mimado e egoísta de antes!

-São só fofocas!

-Eu sei James!-o meu notebook começou a apitar, tinha uma chamada de vídeo.

-Vou descer!-o James desceu e aceitei a chamada de vídeo, era a Juliet.

-Oi Kendall!

-Oi Juli!

-Como ta sendo as "férias"?

-Legais! E como ta indo ai?

-Ta legal, a Anna ta no quarto dela com o Fox e to deitada na cama com o Boston do meu lado!

-Saudades de você!

-Eu também às vezes me arrependo de ter deixado você ir.

-A sua barriga ta crescendo!

-Eu sei, logo vou parecer uma baleia toda inchada!

-Não exagera Juli!

-Exagera? Isso por que você não é mulher! Queria ver você no meu lugar.

-Eu não devia ter ido para o Havaí.

-Eu to bem Kendall, e daqui a três e longos dias você volta!

-Eu sei meu amor, mas to morrendo de saudades!

-Eu também! Cadê os meninos?

-Tão lá em baixo.

-Chama eles to morrendo de saudades de todos!

-Ok já volto!-cheguei na sala de TV e tava todos lá. –Como vocês entraram nessa sala?

-O Logan pegou a chave no seu quarto. -falou o Carlos

-O QUE? Mentira!

-Esquece, eu to falando com a Juliet e ela quer ver vocês!

-Pelo notebook?

-Não Carlos, to falando com ela pela privada!

-Nossa não sabia que a sua privada fazia isso!

-Sobem logo!

Eles subiram para o meu quarto e deitei no sofá, ouvi o Logan me chamando e subi.

-O que foi?

-A Juliet desligou, a barriga dela ta crescendo!

-Eu vi. Vocês vão para a casa noturna?

-Vamos e você?-perguntou o James

-Não.

-Para de ser chato Kendall!

-Eu não sou chato, só não quero ir!

-Você que sabe.

Quando deu nove e meia eles saíram e fiquei sozinho em casa, eles chegarem as três da manha pelo menos não acabaram com o meu carro.


	19. Chapter 19

Capitulo dezenove

POV: James Maslow

-O que vamos fazer hoje?-perguntou o Kendall

-Agora você ta animado?

-Acordei de bom humor, então?

-Você não tem um barco?-perguntou o Logan

-Tenho.

-Vamos para uma ilha que tem aqui perto?

-Ok vou botar o barco na água, me ajuda James?

-Claro! Mas pra que tanta animação?

-Vocês não disseram que era para eu me divertir? Estou me divertindo!

-Você mudou de humor do nada.

-Vai continuar falando do meu humor ou vai me ajudar?

-Ok me desculpe!

Depois que botamos o barco na água arrumamos as nossas coisas e fomos ate a ilha que tem perto da casa do Kendall.

-Não tem ninguém nessa ilha?-perguntou o Carlos

-Não ela é abandonada, bom tinha um pescador que morava nela, mas ele sumiu.

-Claro Kendall pode ficar contando essa historia todo mundo sabe que nunca ninguém morou nessa ilha.

-Acredite no que quiser Logan.

O Kendall parou o barco na praia e resolvemos andar pela ilha o Logan e o Kendall ficaram discutido o tempo todo.

-Da para parar?-falei

-Mas não tem nem uma casa abandonada!

-Então o que é aquilo?-vimos uma casa toda lascada e parecia abandonada

-Não falei!

-Uma casa abandonada isso não explica nada!

-Que seja Logan vamos voltar para praia e pegar as nossas coisas no barco!-acho que andamos por horas e não tínhamos chegado na praia.

-Acho que ficamos perdidos. –falei

-Não ficamos perdidos a praia é logo ali!-o Kendall afastou umas folhas e mostrou mais mato. -Estamos perdidos.

-Que maravilha estamos perdidos em uma ilha supostamente assombrada! Você quer nos assustar não é Kendall?

-O que? Eu não sei onde estamos eu nunca fui nessa ilha!

-Então como sabe que morava um pescador aqui?

-Por que todos falam da ilha amaldiçoada.

-E você comprou uma casa de praia perto da ilha do mal? O que você sente?

-Eu não sabia da historia da ilha descobri depois que comprei.

-Legal vamos morrer!

-Para de drama Logan, não vamos morrer. Temos que sair daqui.

-Não vamos morar aqui no meio do nada!

-Você ta muito nervoso se acalma!

-Eu to calmo.

Demorou um pouco para voltamos para praia estávamos indo pelo lado errado, ate descobrimos isso era cinco horas da tarde e voltamos para casa de praia, o Logan ficou deitado na cadeira de praia do lado da piscina e sentei do lado dele.

-O que você quer?

-Nada, to entediado.

-Eu também.

-Me empresta o seu celular?

-Pra que?

-Por favor!

-Ele ta encima da mesa.

-Perfeito!-eu levantei e o Kendall empurrou o Logan dentro da piscina depois pulamos encima dele.

-Tenho que arranjar novos amigos!

-Concerteza Loggi!-falou o Kendall

Nunca imaginaria nos quatro juntos nos divertindo.

POV: Kendall Schmidt

Estamos no quinto dia e amanha é o nosso ultimo dia no Havaí, o Logan ainda quer fazer um festa na minha casa mais ele não é nem louco. No nosso quinto dia fomos visitar o centro e nos divertimos muito ficamos em casa e brincamos de desafiar um ao outro e o Carlos tinha desafiado o Logan a soltar os cachorros de guarda:

-Não vou fazer isso!

-Anda Logan!

-Os cachorros vão me comer!

-Se você soltar eles e subir em algo bem alto eles não pega você!

-Você devia me defender Kendall!

-Não acho uma boa ideia. -falou o James

-Fica quieto James, anda Logan!

-Não vou Carlos!

-Que chato.

-Ta eu vou, mas se eu morrer vou assombrar vocês!

-Que medo!

-To falando serio Carlos!

Ficamos perto da porta da varanda quando o Logan soltasse os cães ele chegou perto do canil e os cachorros tavam latindo muito forte, se ele não subir em algo rápido ele vai morrer acho que não foi uma boa ideia. Ele soltou o canil e os cães saíram correndo que nem loucos eu, o James e o Carlos saímos correndo para dentro de casa e depois não vimos o Logan.

-Acho que matamos o Logan.

-Eu vou sair. –Sai do lado de fora e os cães tavam pulando encima do Logan mas não para querer matar ele e sim pedindo carinho. –Quem trocou os meus cães?

-Eu não sei mais gostei deles!-o James e o Carlos saíram e os cachorros pularam encima da gente, isso foi muito estranho.

-Pensei que eles eram treinados para matar.

-Eu também. Me esqueci que eles se acostuma com as pessoas da casa e não atacam.

-Então por que falou que eles atacam?

-Para não mexerem neles.

-Ta isso é tão idiota quanto você.

-Vai se lascar James!

**N/A: Eu sei que esse capitulo ficou pequeno mas prometo postar capítulos maiores!**


	20. Chapter 20

Capitulo vinte

POV: Kendall Schmidt

-Logan para de falar isso!

-Mas por que eu quero fazer uma festa!

-Na minha casa não!

-Você é muito chato é o ultimo dia aqui no Havaí.

-Não é você que vai pagar os estragos da casa.

-Para de ser dramático Kendall não vai quebrar nada!

Cinco horas depois...

O Logan me deixou fora por cinco horas e quando cheguei em casa uma bagunça ele fez uma festa na minha casa de praia sem a minha permissão, botei todo mundo para fora e to aqui vendo quanto eu vou ter que gastar para consertar os estragos na casa:

-Você ta com raiva?

-Não Logan eu to feliz, você quebrou um monte de coisas na minha casa e eu disse para não fazer uma festa!

-Me desculpe eu pago.

-Claro então me da dois milhões de dólares.

-Dois mil? Não é muita coisa.

-Dois mil não Logan, dois milhões!

-DOIS MILHÕES DE DOLARES? Pra que tanto dinheiro?

-Para a porta da varanda que ta toda quebrada, minha sala de TV, a mesa na sala de estar, o meu carro, o barco, sete janelas quebradas, os dois banheiros, o dinheiro com a bebida, dois notebooks, a cozinha, e varias outras coisa importadas que estão todas quebradas e a piscina.

-Nossa quebrou tudo isso?

-Sim Logan quebrou e se você vai me pagar dois milhões de dólares, e vocês dois também!-falei apontando para o James e o Carlos, os três ficaram discutindo e subi para o meu quarto, tenho que arrumar tudo isso antes de viajar.

POV: James Maslow

O Kendall não falou com agente a viajem toda, agente não só o Logan, o Kendall contratou varias pessoas para cuidar das coisas e já comprou os notebooks e pagou as bebidas, vão arrumar as janelas e a porta, o carro e o barco estão no mecânico, a piscina vai ser reformada e a sala de TV também e ele ta pagando as coisa importadas que quebrou e também esta reformando a cozinha.

O Kendall ta sentado longe da gente ele comprou a passagem nas ultimas cadeiras e o Logan ficou sentando sozinho na nossa frente:

-Como vou pagar tudo que quebrou na casa?

-Não sei Logan e não conte comigo. -falou o Carlos

-Só sei que o Kendall ta com raiva, não da gente. –falei apontando para mim e o Carlos - E sim de você!

-Eu sei que ele ta com raiva!

-Não devia ter feito essa festa!

-Eu sei Carlos!

-Vai pedir desculpas para ele!

-Eu já pedi James, mas ele não quer falar comigo!

-Ele é seu amigo, não pode ficar com raiva de você para sempre.

-Eu espero.

Chegamos em L.A e o Kendall não falou com ninguém o Carlos e o Logan pegaram um taxi para casa e fiquei com o Kendall.

-Ta com raiva?

-De você não.

-O Logan é seu amigo.

-Eu sei que ele é meu amigo eu disse para ele não fazer a festa e quebrou um monte de coisas!

-Mais ainda é o seu amigo.

-Você tem razão James, não posso abrigar que ele pague tudo.

-Ele não iria conseguir pagar.

-Tem razão!

POV: Kendall Schmidt

O James pegou um taxi e foi embora sentei no meio fio e pensei de onde vou tirar os dois milhões alguém boto as mãos nos meus olhos e era a Juliet.

-Oi Kendall!

-Oi meu amor!-levantei de dei um abraço, ela me beijou.

-O que aconteceu? Que cara é essa?

-Nada! E como foi passar esses seis dias sem mim?

-Foi horrível! Senti saudades!

-Eu também!

Chegamos em casa e o Boston pulou encima de mim, o cachorro ficou tão feliz que parecia que fui embora por seis meses, arrumei as minhas coisas e depois percebi que a barriga da Juliet cresceu um pouco.

-Sua barriga cresceu!

-Eu sei daqui alguns meses vou parecer uma baleia.

-Mais ainda vai continuar linda!

-Seu fofo! É por isso que eu te amo! E feliz aniversario!

-É mesmo o meu aniversario é hoje, com tanta coisa na cabeça.

-Que coisa na cabeça? O que esta te incomodando?

-O Logan deu uma festa na casa de praia e quebrou um monte de coisas e tenho que pegar no total dois milhões de dólares.

-Nossa a sua casa é feita de ouro?

-Engraçadinha!

-Não é serio, quebrou muita coisa?

-Sim e só paguei um pouco.

-Você não tem dinheiro guardado no banco?

-Tenho vou ter que pegar o dinheiro daí, mas eu tava guardando para outra coisa.

-Que coisa?

-Não posso te contar!

-Ai seu chato!

-Eu te amo!

-Eu também!

Mas tarde o James e o Carlos passaram na minha casa e me deram feliz aniversário e trouxeram presentes, os dois deram dez mil dólares para me ajudar com a reforma da casa e o James ainda me deu um Iphone 5 novo e o Carlos me deu um tênis. O Logan não apareceu, mas mandou uma mensagem falando que o meu presente ele iria me dar amanha no estúdio. Paguei os dois milhões de dólares e no dia seguinte no estúdio o Logan me deu cinquenta mil e disse que não podia dar mais e pediu desculpas e não falou mais comigo:

-O Logan ta chateado!-falou o James

-Quer que eu peça desculpas?

-Não mas pelo menos fale que perdoou ele.

-Eu vou falar.

-Quando?

-Não sei ele já foi embora passo na casa dele mais tarde.

-Foi legal a viajem!

-Também achei.

POV: Juliet Maslow

-Você achou que essa viajem vez bem para os meninos?-perguntou a Anna

-Eu achei principalmente para o James e o Kendall!

-Os dois estão mais juntos.

-E falando no James, quando ele vai te convidar para sair?

-O que?

-O James gosta de você.

-Ele te falou isso?

-Não mais vi como ele te olhava!

-O Kendall vai surtar!

-Provavelmente, mas ele e o James estão muito amigos acho que ele não vai ligar muito.

-Eu espero, e o bebe você acha que vai ser menina ou menino?

-Eu não sei.

-Espero que seja menina!

-Eu também!

POV: Kendall Schmidt

Fui à casa do Logan e pedi desculpas e voltamos a ser amigos eu ainda tava na casa dele, eu tava sentado no sofá e vi um gato passando.

-Você tem um gato?

-Tenho, ganhei ele faz três messes.

-Eu nunca vi esse gato.

-Claro você mal passa na minha casa.

-Exagerado! Comprou o gato?

-Não adotei. Consegui pagar tudo?

-Consegui. Tem coisas que não vou conseguir substituir.

-Desculpa cara não queria quebra a sua casa.

-Eu sei.

-Vamos falar de outra coisa.

-De que?

-De você, vai ser pai!

-Eu sei.

-Acha que o bebe vai ser menino eu menina? Eu quero que seja menino.

-Por quê?

-Porque ai vou ensinar o seu filho a transformar a sua vida num inferno!

-Vai converter o meu filho? E se for menina?

-Ai não vai ter graça.

-Tem razão menina é mais carinhosa que menino, então quero que seja menina.

-Você é do contra! Menino é melhor!

-Para você.

-Tem razão, vai ser menino!

-Menina!

-Menino!

-O filho é meu!

-Você disse "o" então quer que seja menino!

-Você me entendeu!


	21. Chapter 21

Capitulo vinte e um

POV: Kendall Schmidt

Acordei umas três horas da manha com alguém chamando o meu nome era a Juliet, ela estava com uma cara muito preocupada:

-O que aconteceu?

-Eu não sei, acho que aconteceu alguma coisa com o bebe! Me leva para o hospital!

-Ok!-troquei de roupa e levei a Juliet para o hospital, fiquei do lado de fora enquanto ela fazia os exames.

Duas horas depois ela saiu da sala.

-Então ta tudo bem?

-Sim ta tudo bem!-ela me abraçou e começou a chorar. –Eu fiquei com medo!

-Ta tudo bem Juli, o bebe ta bem!

Chegamos em casa e resolvi dormir, tava quase na hora de ir para o estúdio, mas não to afim de trabalhar.

Acordei com o meu celular tocando, era o Logan, que se dane atendo depois. Não tinha ninguém em casa só o Boston mais ele estava estranho:

-O que foi garotão?-ele me olhou com uma cara de dor. –O que aconteceu?

O Logan entrou na minha casa depois, onde ele arranjou uma chave?

-Você não me atende? O que aconteceu com o Boston?

-Não sei me ajuda a bota-lo no carro?

-Claro!

Botamos o Boston dentro do carro e o caminho todo ele ficou quieto, chegamos no veterinário fizeram uns exames nele e não sabiam o que ele tinha, resolveram deixar ele internado. Antes de eu ir fiquei conversando com ele:

-Ei garoto! Você vai ficar aqui por um tempo, mas sempre vou vir te visitar!-ele tava dentro da gaiola e me olhou com uma cara triste.

Eu tava saindo e escutei os latidos, me deu um aperto no coração, cheguei em casa e o Logan havia indo embora, e não tinha ninguém em casa, é tão estranho aqui em casa som o Boston espero que ele fique bem logo.

No dia seguinte o veterinário ligou e disse que o Boston tinha que fazer um transfusão de sangue mais eles não garantem nada, a doença que ele tem e muito difícil de ser curada, fiquei no veterinário com ele o tempo todo eu sei o que o veterinário vai disser mais não quero ouvir. Amo muito esse cachorro daria tudo por ele, ele não pode morrer:

-O senhor sabe que vamos ter que sacrificar ele. -falou o veterinário

-Eu sei.

-Eu sinto muito não podemos fazer nada e se não o sacrificamos ele vai sofrer mais e mais.

-Eu sei, deixa-me ficar com ele mais um pouco?

-Claro!-o veterinário sai da sala e sentei perto da maca onde estava o meu cachorro

-Ei garoto você sabe que eu te amo e esse é o único jeito de deixá-lo melhor, eu sinto muito não queria que isso acontecesse. Eu te amo muito!-eu tava chorando não aguentei e deitei a minha cabeça perto da sua pata. –Eu sinto muito!

O veterinário entrou e botou uma coisa no tubo de soro dele e os seus olhos fecharam e os seus batimentos caíram, o meu cachorro morreu. Levei o seu corpo para casa e resolvi enterrá-lo no meu quintal, depois que terminei de enterrá-lo sentei no chão e comecei a chorar, não acredito que o meu cachorro morreu, o meu melhor amigo, o único que me entedia e sempre ficou do meu lado, ele não pode ter morrido! Quero o meu cachorro de volta!

-Kendall você ta bem?-perguntou o Logan, faz três semanas que o Boston morreu

-Eu to bem Logan, eu perdi só um cachorro tem vários por ai.

-Kendall eu sei o que você sente...

-Não sabe! Ninguém sabe o que estou sentindo!

-Ta eu não sei o que você sente mais sou o seu melhor amigo e to preocupado com você, todos estão!

-Eu to legal.

-Não ta você ta em depressão e não acho que ter enterrado o Boston no seu quintal ajudou.

-Ele sempre esteve no meu lado, não é por que morreu ele não vai continuar do meu lado, nunca vou abandona-lo.

-Ok você que sabe! Eu tenho que ir fique melhor amigo!

Sabe quando você sente um vazio? Eu sempre quando chegava do trabalho tinha um cachorro todo preto e enorme que vinha me receber e agora quando chego só o que vejo é o vazio, a minha casa ficou vazia depois que ele se foi mas o Boston não iria querer me ver triste ele nunca gostou de ver as pessoas tristes, só digo uma coisa: Obrigado por tudo garoto, meu melhor amigo, uma criatura tão pura que sempre amava todo mundo e fazia todos feliz. Obrigado Boston nenhum cachorro ira preencher o vazio que você deixou!

**N/A: Outro capitulo pequeno e muito triste! Espero que gostem e que não queiram me matar! **


	22. Chapter 22

Capitulo vinte e dois

POV: James Maslow

Eu tava no estúdio com o Carlos e o Logan, o Kendall ta deprimido e não vamos mais gravar episódios por enquanto, e eu não sei o por que estamos aqui no estúdio sem fazer nada.

-Eu ainda acho que o Kendall precisa de um cachorro novo.- Falou o Logan

-Ele não quer um cachorro.-falei

-Mais é o melhor para ele, não acho que enterrar o seu cachorro no quintal seja bom para ele.

-Deixa o Kendall em paz, ele não quer outro cachorro!

-Desde quando você defende o Kendall?

-Eu o entendo, não iria gostar que os outros me sufocasse depois que o meu cachorro morreu, deixa ele sozinho.

-Que seja o Carlos dormiu.-O Carlos tava deitado no chão dormindo, estávamos no meu camarim.

-Deixa ele dormir, então você acha que eu devia chamar a Anna para sair?

-Você ainda não chamou ela para sair?

-Não.

-Chama logo aproveita que o Kendall ta deprimido, pelo menos não ficou trancado dentro de casa. Acorda Carlos temos que ir embora!-O Logan começou a balança-lo

-Me deixa!

-Levanta Carlos!-falei tacando um travesseiro nele.

-Ta levantei!

Eu decidi passar na casa do Kendall não para ver a Anna mais para ver como o Kendall tava.

-Oi James, o que veio fazer aqui?-Foi a Anna que atendeu

-Eu vim ver o seu irmão!

-Ele não esta aqui, saiu para não sei aonde. Quer entrar mesmo assim?

-Claro!

-E antes que pergunte da sua irmã ela também não esta, foi no medico fazer uma radiografia do bebe!

-Ela com quantas semanas?

-Duas e meia.

-Será que da para ver o sexo do bebe?

-Não só com três semanas e meia.

-Que pena como o Kendall ta indo sem o Boston?

-Ta mais ou menos sempre quando passa perto da porta dos fundos ele vê o tumulo que fez para o cachorro e fica parado no lugar até alguém chamar ele, to com pena do meu irmão ele amava muito aquele cachorro.

-Espero que ele fique melhor, posso te perguntar uma coisa?

-Eu também, claro!

-Vai fazer alguma coisa hoje anoite?

-Não por quê?

-Gostaria que você saísse comigo!

-Adoraria!-O Kendall chegou e ficou olhando para gente com uma cara estranha.

-James! O que faz aqui?

-Vim ver você.

-Eu to aqui agora, quer falar o que comigo?

-Queria saber sobre como você esta.

-Eu to bem, e se falar que preciso de um cachorro eu soco o seu nariz!

-Eu não ia falar isso!

-Que bom.-Ele sentou do lado da Anna e deitou no colo dela. –Desculpa por não ir pro estúdio.

-Tudo bem. Eu já vou indo!-Antes de sair pela porta a Anna gritou

-Ás oito da noite, tudo bem?

-Tudo bem!-Fechei a porta e escutei o Kendall gritar "Fazer o que ás oito?".

Eu tava dormindo na minha casa quando ouvi alguém bater na porta, fingi que não escutei mais não funcionou o Fox começou a latir, merda!

-Juli?

-Eu não acredito que chamou a Anna para sair! Só não pulo em você porque estou grávida!

-São quantas horas?

-Quatro e vinte, oi Fox!-Ela pegou o Fox no colo

-Me acordou!

-To vendo, sua cara ta toda amassada, você dorme só de samba canção?

-Eu sempre dormi assim!-Peguei uma blusa e botei. –O que a senhorita faz aqui?

-Vim falar com o meu maninho!

-Saudades de morar comigo?

-Só um pouco desde que o Boston morreu a casa ficou fazia, mas o Kendall não quer outro cachorro.

-Então você veio ver o Fox?

-Claro que sim, amo esse cachorro!-Ela sentou e o Fox pulou no seu colo, trairá!

-Também te amo!-Sentei no chão perto da suas pernas e ela me chutou. –Ai!

-Te amo!

-E precisa me chutar?

-To com as mãos ocupadas!

-Com o meu cachorro!

-Ai James me deixa ficar com o Fox um pouco saudades desse cachorro lindo!

-Claro a casa é sua!-Levantei do chão e fui para o meu quarto, vou dormir mais um pouco.

Sete horas o Fox me acordou a Juliet já tinha indo embora e resolvi me arrumar para sair, depois que me arrumei esperei da oito horas para ir buscar a Anna. O Fox começou a latir.

-O que foi garoto?-ele puxou a minha calça. –Não posso brincar com você agora!

Ele ficou com raiva e deitou na sua cama, fui buscar a Anna e o Kendall atendeu.

-James! To de olho em você!

-É para eu ter medo?

-É! E muito! Cuidado com a minha irmã!

-Não se preocupe!

-Oi James! Da licença Kendall!-A Anna empurrou o Kendall

-Ei! Para onde vocês vão?

-Você não é o meu pai! Sou sua irmã mais velha não precisa se preocupar com isso.

-Mais é a minha irmã!

-Ate mais Kendall!-Ela bateu a porta na cara do Kendall, acho que ele xingou.–Vamos?

**N/A: Agradeço a minha amiga por ter me ajudado com esse capitulo! Espero que gostem! **


End file.
